The mistake
by gogirl369
Summary: first fan-fic T4 parinoya- Cammie's a regular girl, Zach's still a BB boy and Bex/liz/macy are a GG. When 1 simple mistake happends during a brush pass mission Cammie find herself in the halls of Blackthorne in a fight to find out about her parents death
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's P .O. V.

I did a roundhouse kick on my attacker as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Good job miss. Morgan" my teacher said I smiled. So yes I was pretty fit, tough, and smart but did I let anyone else know? No way. At school I was the invisible girl everyone knew but nobody really noticed. I guess that's how I got the nick name Chameleon or at least that's what my only friend says. Though I was invisible I was the girl if you saw you'd say hi but nothing more. People were surprised when they saw me climb the rope in gym with ease or got the strictest and hardest teacher to give me an A on a project, but the next day not soul remembered. But that was me the Chameleon and I've never had a problem with it until….

"Hey Ryan" I said opening my locker right next to my best guy friend. "Hey Cam" he said with a smiled pulling out his science book and math. "Anything new?" I asked as he knew my double meaning. "No not that I've heard oh and for your other question Mr. Mike is having a pop quiz lucky you" he said sarcastically. He always made fun when I ad tests and he didn't just because I had all AP classes. Let me tell you they were all a breeze. "I only asked one question" I said turning and shutting my locker at the same time. He fallowed because Mr. Stacks class was right next door to mine. "See you after school?" I asked he nodded as we went our separate ways. School finally finished as Ryan came up and told me we couldn't hang out; he had to stay after for a project. I shrugged 'Okay maybe next time see you later" I said and flung the bag over my shoulder heading out the front doors. I walked to the other side of town passing two schools, Blackthorn and Gallagher Academy. Blackthorn was an all-boys school and Gallagher was an all-girls school, I always thought it was silly why just not make one giant school (though both were pretty huge) for boys and girls. But that was before I knew one for snobs and the other was for thugs. Though sometimes I just didn't buy it. Though I would miss Ryan he was transferring to Black throne for some reason, I knew it was for thugs but he wasn't one. I shrugged it off. I walked into a café about after walking a mile later. I sat down opened the menu and started scanning for what I wanted.

Zach's P. O. V.

Today was the day we found out Gallagher was just like us (which was pretty bad for us considering we were neighbors) then you have the fact were spies/ assassins. Dr. Steve told us today we would be doing was to tail them while they were doing brush passes, and then knock them out and bring them to the van. He warned us though that they would be disguised as townies and that they were not to be underestimated. All I could think about as we were gearing up was how shocked they would all be when they found out.

Bex's P. O. V.

Mr. Solomon told us today we were just doing regular brush passes in town disguised as townies. "Easy enough" I thought we've been doing these since we came here. Macy started pulling me and Liz into her make-up session oh bloody hell here we go. (Later at town) "Ladies watch out you never knows who can be out there" Mr. Solomon's voice came from the comms unit. Oh bloody great what did that mean! Solomons' got something up his sleeve I know it.

Zach's P .O. V.

I spotted one. She was walking out of a café fingering a coin in her hand. I nudged Grant beside me "you think that's one of them?" I said he nodded. I had to admit this girl was good she had dirty blond hair skinny jeans and a plain shirt. But from the looks of her mouth moving and the coin I just expected this much. But I had to admit if I hadn't known we were on a mission I wouldn't have guessed. But then she disappeared." A pavement artist" I muttered to myself "Cryptic and BBQ **(*A/N I know dumb name but I couldn't think of anything it just made my laugh, idk why*)** have found one" Grant said through the comms unit. "Take her out then" I heard our teacher's voice ring. I and Grant split up to find her. After 10 minutes I found her so I tailed her.

Cammie's P. O. V.

I just roamed around Roseville as I mouthed the words to my speech I would have to make tomorrow in English. I kept reciting it (well not aloud like I said) as I played with the coin I had found on the ground. I looked around and saw I girl. I looked at the coin in shrugged. I swiftly bumped into her slipping the coin in her back pocket. I always lost change and pick pocketing and passing was something I could always do though I never stole I was good not evil. So I decided to bright a strangers day be her finding money in her pockets later. "Sorry" I mumbled as I walked past her. But then I noticed it, my feeling was right. Someone was fallowing me, I glance back casually as I caught a glance of a guy about my age I had never seen before. Must be Blackthorn I thought but then I though "Why not teach this kid a lesion?" I walked and walked until I was at an ally. I waited as he came at me. I tried to punch him but he blocked my throws I felt a blow to my side but I kept going. I did a perfect roundhouse kick on him and as he doubled over I took this chance to have the upper hand. I struck perfect blows to him but then he caught me one time and hit my forehead with something. My legs gave out as I went into a world of swirling black.

Zach's P.O.V

I smirked as she finally lost, she was a good fighter I had almost lost. I pushed that away as grant came around and over. "They're bringing the van she was the last one" Grant said and in a minute we were putting her in along with the other 10 girl who were knocked out clean.

Bex's P.O.V.

I groaned as someone shook me awake. "Bex you need to get up" Liz's voice squeaked. That when all the memories of everything happening came flowing back. I shot up "What happened?" I said and looked around the room to see some of my fellow classmates. "Everyone listen up!" Liz yelled and everyone went quite. She stood on a table nearby. "Okay I've been keeping a secret from you. Blackthorn isn't a school for thugs it's like ours. Once I found out the teachers told me not to tell anyone until the right time but right now I'm pretty sure it was them who kidnapped us" she said with a little worry in her voice. "Bloody hell" I muttered as gasps came through and Mr. Solomon walked through the door. "Thank you Miss. Sutton ladies I told you to watch out I'm very disappointed with you" he said harshly. I saw Tina raise her hand from the back. Our teacher sighed "yes Miss. Walters?" he questioned. "Who's that?" she wisped and pointed to the girl on the other side of the room who was just now waking. Then I saw something I never thought I'd see on Joe's face: Worry. "Dr. Steve!" Joe yelled and ran out.

Zach's P.O.V.

"Zachary Goode please come to the holding room now!" yelled Dr. Steve sounding frantic. Grant and I shared an odd look so I bolted for the room. Once I got there I saw Dr. Steve red with anger and Mr. Solomon shaking his head in disbelief. "Zachary did you take this girl?" he said and pointed to the dirt blond haired girl through the glass. I nodded hesitantly "she isn't from Gallagher" Joe said stepping forward. "But she's one of us right?" I asked stepping back an inch he shook his head "no she's not even trained" He said in the dark voice. I turned pale but I regained from shock "That's not possible –" I started but Dr. Steve cut me off by yelling "YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE RIGHT MR. GOODE!" I shook my head. "Just listen to me! She's trained! I know it because… she saw me tailing her, I watched her brush pass into one of the girls back pockets with an Australian coin and she… she almost…" I didn't want to finish. "She almost what Zach?" Mr. Solomon pressed. "We were fighting and she almost… beat me" I wisped the last part ashamed. I turned back to Joe "Joe you know I'm good and if some regular girl can do that it isnt normal, she's trained just watch." Joe stepped out of the room and into where the girl was with the others.

****A/N I am not tech savvy at all so if this whole publishing story thing comes out horribly wrong I am sorry this is my first fanfic, and I am not tech savvy at all I'll update tomorrow promise if I get one comment sorry if I'm a horrible writer no one's ever read something I've written, so yea I'm apologizeing now if I'm a sucky writer( maybe give me some tips?). so please R and R and sorry for all the mistakes I hate grammer and I'm a horrable speller. ****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N***OH MY GOSH I am so sorry my computer screwed up the download so yea chapter 2 confusing ill try to edit it (I really hope it works out right). Sorry it only download the end part of the chapter I am so sorry! I hope I get it fixed right**

Cammie's P.O.V.

I was stupid, why the heck did I think having a fight with a thug would be a fun idea to beat him at his own game? Probably because of all the sexism in my school, I was just fed up with it. When I woke up there were a couple of girls staring at me. I jolted back "who a-are you?" I stuttered. No one answered when I saw a face I recognized. "Hey you're the one I gave-"I stopped myself as a tall muscular man came in. "Gave what?" The girl said stepping forward. "What's going on?" the man asked. "Mr. Solomon who is she?" someone said he shook his head. I looked at the girl she sounded British and was probably the spitting image of a goddess. "Check your back pocket" I said shyly. She reached back and pulled out a coin. The man who must have been Mr. Solomon snatched the coin. "Australian" He muttered to himself. The girl shook her head "how did... when did you…" she couldn't finish as she looked dumbfounded at the sight of me. The man came up to me and grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me away. We walked into the mysterious hall silently when he stopped in front of another man with red copper hair and… him. Him as in the guy who knocked me out, my fists went into balls as my teeth clenched. "Who are you people?" I demanded, but the man with the copper hair just laughed. "I think we should be asking you the questions." "Dr. Steve" Mr. Solomon (I think that was his name) warned. He shook his head "she might work for them Joe she's obviously trained" he gestures the kid next to him (A.K.A. the guy from the ally).I was starting to get a little scared "Please step inside this room with Zach miss, me and Joe have to discus some… matters" Dr. Steve said. I walked into a room that oddly looked like an interrogation room from one of those spy movies. "So…" the kid trailed staring at me, I sat in the chair looking down with my arms crossed. "I'm Zach" he said a pulled out his hand to shake but I didn't. He looked oddly familiar (like we met before today)"Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked nicely I scoffed. "Why should I?" I dared. He smirked "because you tell us or you'll be here a while" I rolled my eyes. "It's Cameron Morgan, just call me Cammie though" I said and shrugged, but then I notice every muscle in his body tense.

Zach's P.O.V

She did not just say that. No way was it her, she was dead I read the report myself. Or at least that's what my mother said after she kidnapped her when she was 3. I knew that my entire life and I always felt guilty, I hated my mother (who was the leader of the COC) and I remember how my mother killed her parents, slow and painful. I know I was only three but that scars a kid you know? (though I only saw her father die) I regained my composure. "Who are your parents?" I questioned she shrugged. "I was told they died in a car crash when I was three, oh and um Mathew and Rachel Morgan" she said and I heard a slight flicker of pain in her voice. I cringed knowing it was my mother's fault. "Who do you work for?" I asked calmly. "No one" she huffed and I chuckled "ok now tell me the truth" I said in amusement. Everyone knew the Morgan's had a daughter and I remember talk of how she would grow up going to a spy school even if it wasn't Gallagher. "Why would I work for someone? And why can't I just leave? I need to get back home" she said sternly. Okay I could tell this girl was beyond mad but I knew she was scared. "Oh that's classified" I smirked. Her ears perked up "What did you say?" she spoke with venom in her voice. "I said it's classified" I shrugged careful to show no emotion. But then in a flash she grabbed her chair and swung it at me. I ducked in the nick of time as her trough the table aside. I saw pure hatred in her eyes but also the tears at the brim of them. That's when Mr. Solomon burst through the door. She lunged forward at me she pinned my down and screamed "WHARE ARE THEY!" as a single tear went down her face and landed on mine. Mr. Solomon picked her up through her over his shoulder as they both walked out of the room. Leaving me star struck.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Every person who ever said the phrase "it's classified" knew something about my parents. They knew how they really died. I remember as if it was yesterday.

Flash back~

It was hot day in Nebraska visiting her grandparents as the little Cameron Morgan sat sadly on the swings thinking about her parents. She looked around the playground when she noticed a mysterious man in an old black suit and shades. "Cameron Morgan?" he asked she didn't move she knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. "It's alright sweetie I'm CIA" he showed his badge she still wasn't convinced. "I knew your mother and father I wanted to tell you how they really died." He spoke calmly my ears moved back. I always moved my ears when I was alarmed a horrible habit. "They died in a car accident" I said softly he shook his head. "No they didn't your parents were spies Cameron, and one day you will be too" he spoke softly to the seven year old. "How?" was all she could ask when he shook his head "that is for another day, but sweetie you need to know how they died. They went on a mission" he was cut off by the sound of a helicopter. His eyes winded as help looked at the girl and yelled "hide!" he didn't have to tell her twice. As she hid she noticed him fighting off figures that were climbing down a rope from a helicopter. The girl came out to fight but the man was dead and looked at them in horror. A woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. She grabbed the little girl roughly "come with me sweetie" she said in a sickly sweet voice the girl pulled back and yelled "where are my parents?" she smiled. "That's classified" she spoke. And grabbed and try to pull Cameron away when another woman. "Let her go!" someone screamed and suddenly people surrounded me fighting. (Now first person of Cam's P. O.V) Then someone grabbed my head and forced tea down my throat. After that the world went black. The next day I couldn't remember a thing, but when I did I thought it was a dream. I had woken up in my bed but something told me it was real. I remember seeing a special on TV saying the CIA was located in Virginia. Right after we flew home (us as in me and my Aunt Abby) I went to the CIA after I snuck out. I knocked and when I asked they said it was classified and that everyone who knew would say the same so I should stop asking. I remember running home thinking it was all a dream but again I knew I could only wish it was.

I saw Zach flinch at the mention of my parents he knew something, and part of my hoped they were still alive. Somethings up with those people and I intend to find out what it is.

End of flash back~

Joe's P. O.V.

"I think you will find Gallagher very welcoming Miss. Morgan" I spoke but held back a flinch; I missed her parents we were best friends. "So they're both schools for spies?" she asked. I nodded "Yes, but later on we will merge some of the students to both schools. She raised an eyebrow… just like Rachel used to do. "Then I want to go to Blackthorn" she said bluntly I wanted to spit out my Coffee at the sentence. "Why on earth would you want to go here?" she crossed her arms. "I have my reasons" was her answer. I shook my head "no no not possible" I stammered but she smirked oh great looks like Zach is rubbing off on her. "Oh really? Then I could just let it slip to the press that's theirs to spy schools and-"I cut her off in her ramble. "We'd give you memory erasing tea" I said having the upper hand or so I thought. She laughed, odd? "Oh like the same tea you gave my when I was seven? The day when an agent tried to tell me what happened to my parents? That tea?" she asked leaning closer. I didn't show one emotion but how could she possibly remember? She laughed again "guess what honey that tea doesn't do a thing to me" she said with southern accent in her voice. She always did watch westerns with her grandparents. I shook my head in defeat, "We would kidnap you" she rolled her eyes "I'd find a way out we both know I'm smarter than what you give me credit for" and that was the truth, she had that natural gift she had her parents instinct. "Fine" I said and started to walked out. "Mr. Solomon?" she called I stopped and turned around "Yes?" I said calmly, she took a step forward. "You knew them didn't you?" her voice was barley over a whisper. I looked at the door to my left, "Yes Cameron I did, you're my god daughter and I will look out for you, it's my job." Her breath caught but she didn't talk. So I walked through the door.

Zach's P.O. V

So what are we going to do with her?" I asked Mr. Solomon as he escorted me back to my dorm. "She'll be attending here" he spoke "What?" I snapped in suppression "she's a girl! Why can't she go to Gallagher?" I stammered. He kept walking

"She knows too much"

"Just give her the tea"

He shook his head "the tea doesn't affect her" and that's what I was most surprised about. That tea was over 200 years old and never once have they found someone who can deflect it. Cammie Morgan was special and their wasn't a doubt in my mind that someone couldn't prove differently

Cammie's P. O.V

~three week later~

School was going…odd. Though I have natural skill, and was partly trained, but nothing could have prepared me for this. Of course I was swamped with home work and making everything up. But then well you have the fact that three weeks ago I was normal and now…

I walked into the cafeteria (but they call it the dining hall, to formal) as still some kids stared at the new girl, girl that was why they kept looking at me. This was a school for boys after all and nobody knew why I was here, and not Gallagher. But I chose here because of one person, Ryan. I knew he was coming here sometime this week; the problem was I didn't know when he was coming. But one question remained in my head, how was Ryan apart of this? Zach never said a word about that day in the room and I was glad. That's when the headmaster burst through the door smiling as usual. "Hello students of Blackthorn academy, I have some news" my ears perked up. I smiled "We have a new student attending our academy I hope you welcome him and treat him with respect. Welcome Ryan Blacker" That's when the doors opened to my best friend he smiled and waved he started walking towards my direction of tables most kids watched him and the others went back to their conversation. Ryan looked around awkwardly looking for a place to sit when his eye landed on me. He stopped abundantly a few feet in front of me, his mouth agape. I smiled a huge smile I stood up, still smiling. "You're no-not dead?" he stuttered and walked closer. I laughed "quite the opposite Ryan" I spoke with pure joyfulness. I stood closer and he wrapped me into a hug and spun me around even! I laughed again but then everyone went quite and stared. "Ms. Morgan!" Mr. Solomon said loudly I pulled back. "Yes?" I asked and pulled away from Ryan Grinning. "My office now!" he yelled and I bolted after him.

****A/N**Thank you guys so so much for the awesome feedback and tips! Okay so I know this one was short and I wrote about a page more on Microsoft but… (Don't call me a bad person) I wanted to end here because if like maybe one day I won't get to update I'll have a backup plan, so I'll add more to that page and post it tomorrow! And sorry that I updated late in the day, I had a doctor's appointment, and then I had to go to school get signed out of school 3 hours later because I had to go get an MRI (I don't have a tumor on my head thank you lord) After the MRI I went and saw hunger games AGAIN with my best friend. It was awesome but she hated it and now I think she's crazy but still…. Thanks again you guys are awesome! Oh and I know I got to comment on ch2 but then I had 2 delete it because only half showed up so please read ch2 again because there's A LOT more on it*****


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's P. O.V

Okay when I saw this Ryan kid I was like okay cool this guy (who also happens to be our new roommate, great! *note the sarcasm*) doesn't look so bad. But that's what I thought but as I watched him walk over to Cammie, he then says something to her and then he hugs her and spins her around. At that point the whole dining hall was watching them but then Joe jumped up and yelled "Ms. Morgan!" he yelled Cammie pulled away and was grinning like a 9 year old "Yes?" She said sweetly "my office now!" he called and she bolted after him. I looked at my friends watching her but as she left our gaze drifted to Ryan. He was just sitting their grinning like an idiot. We all gave each other a nod and got up.

Ryan's P.O.V

I was grinning like an idiot, Cammie wasn't dead. Cammie was here…. Cammie was here… Cammie was… oh no, she was screwed. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Speaking of odd three boys started sitting around me. "Umm hi?" I said as a question. One just had his arms crossed and the other was fiddling with his glasses. "So Ryan... umm I guess we should introduce ourselves, were your new roommates" he said, I mentally gave a sigh of relief. "Oh" "I'm Jonas" the nerdy one said, "Grant" said the big guy and "Zach" he spoke. I gave them each a nod. "So what was that with you and Cammie?" Zach asked casually oh they were curious. I shrugged and took a bite of my apple "I know her why you want to know?" I asked suspiciously he shrugged, "Just wondering not every day we get a new student and then you get a show like that" He smirked, I looked to the side "Yea we've been best friends since we were two know everything about her" I said. They all nodded as an awkward silence filled the air "so who takes care of her?" He asked another question. I gave him an odd look. "Her parents? I've only met her mom she really nice, a little young though" I commented. It was his turn for the odd look "But her parents are-" but he was interrupted by the sound of stone sliding and Cammie walking out of a passage way right behind us. "My parents are just fine, remember you mentioned them once right Zachary?" she used his real name I guess. He was about to speak when he noticed the warning in her eyes "oh yea" he muttered. She sat down next to me and gave me a side hug. "So how's town been without the Chameleon?" she asked I laughed at her nickname. "Same except I was going frantic thinking you were dead thanks a lot Cam" I hit her in the ribs but she just laughed. "No one ever missies me, I'm the freaking shadow of that school" she murmured, I laughed this time. "Nope when you're noticed you are noticed" she didn't respond. "So how are you here?" she asked. "My dad, he's been training me since I was two what about you how is a girl even here? Or more importantly how is it Legal for you to be here" I questioned. She laughed then glanced at Zach but didn't answer. Then suddenly Dr. Steve was behind me "Ryan please come to my office" he instructed I shrugged and fallowed him.

****A/N** Oh my gosh Thank y'all so much! Thanks for the fantastic tips, and thanks for being the awesome people that you are! Okay so I now this one's short but it's like get a big long one 1 time and then wait a week for the next long one sooo my goal is to give y'all as much as possible every day or other day. Because seriously I already have another 1,558 words ready to go up (yea I work fast). So here you go! Ch 3 and I promise next one will be longer! Please R and R! **


	4. Chapter 4: Zach becomes a protecter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

Cammie's P. O.V

"What do you want Joey" I asked and he rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname I was calling him now. "What was that Cameron? And how do you know him?" he snapped, I laughed "Joe he's my best friend! Haven't seen him in three weeks now I think that gives me the right to hug him" I said flopping down on his leather couch. His eyes winded "that's why you wanted to come here?" he asked I nodded "Yup plus I never like princesses, so winey" I smudged my face up he simply laughed. "You certainly are you father" he said to himself I looked at the stone wall and noticed a small line. "I got to go Joey people to see places to go on and say congrats to Abby for me" I said and went through the secret passage way. Yes Joe Solomon was my god father , he told me a week ago I was a little mad but cooled later about it and maybe if Abby says yes he'll my uncle (he's proposing next week). Once I got out I started talking to Ryan when Dr. Steve came up and wanted him. I turned back to the table of the three guys I knew best. I expected them to rattle me with questions or comments. But nobody said a word they just got up and left so I just walked out the door.

~1 day later~

Word got out that me and Ryan was best friends pretty fast (even for a spy in training it's a little too fast for my liking). I sighed as I felt eyes on me as I walked to my now familiar seat at the end of the table. Ryan was already seated next to me by the times I started peeling my banana. "Hey" I said looking up at him he smiled "hi" was his reply. Zach, Jonas and Grant later fallowed to sit at our table. I wasn't to found of Zach ever since… the incident but Grant and Jonas were nice enough we all pretty much got along well. "Can I ask you something?" Ryan asked turning towards me I shrugged but nodded. "How are you here? I mean you've been here for weeks but you have no training and you're an um… girl?" it came out as a question though I knew that last part was his statement. I looked at Zach "wrong time wrong place and wrong person" Zach looked down. "What about training, why didn't they give you tea?" he questioned. I looked down at my food. "They said they saw some potential in me" I lied, I had only lied to him a couple of times I felt a little bad I never told him. Zach's ears' perked up. And he gave me a confused glance I looked away from his eyes. Ryan just shrugged and we went back to our conversation. After dinner Zach pulled me away into a secret passage way. "Zach what are you doing?" I hissed through the barley lit room, he smirked "what not happy to see me Gallagher girl?" I rolled my eyes. "Gallagher girl?" I questioned he nodded "well you're a girl and you should be at Gallagher, but no you had to blackmail Solomon" I glared at him. "How'd you find out about that?" he pointed to himself and said "spy" I sighed. "More like a stalker" I murmured to myself. Zach wasn't smirking now though "I need to know something." "What?" I snapped "Why did you attack me when you came here" My face hardened. "Forget it Zach you of all people wouldn't understand!" I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. I admit he was stronger but he's been here a lot longer that I have.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" his voice way to calm. I glared at him but the sliding of stone filled the air.

"Zach I would prefer you let go of my god daughter please"

Mr. Solomon warned Zach's jaw dropped "she your god daughter?" he said in disbelief, okay I know I'm new at this but seriously? Bad spy, point one for Zach! Joe nodded and Zach let me go, so I did the sensible thing I walked out.

Zach p.o.v

I shook my head as she just walked out. I looked back at Mr. Solomon; he sighed and closed the passage way behind him. "We need to talk Zachary" I mentally cringed at it, my mother called me that. I covered it up putting on my mask; I gave him a nod to continue. "You and I both know very well that her parents were killed by your mother. We both know that she said she killed Cameron, she didn't do you know any reason why?" I leaned back and racked through my brain. Why would my mother keep her alive? She was brutal ruthless killer and now she suddenly has a soft spot for some kid? Yea that diffidently is not possible. Then I guessed "What information does she know?" he took a step forward. "My thoughts exactly, your mother got what she wanted from her parents, she wouldn't have killed them without the information. You even saw her father die so she couldn't have been lying. Do you think Cammie knows something?" then it all clicked. "I don't think she knows' I think she will _find_ it." Cam was smart, athletic, and strong. But the one thing she had was her parent's instinct and sense. "Care to elaborate?" I looked at the wall. "Joe she found the secret passage ways in her first month, she's been training since she was little! She almost beat me and you know about the coin in Baxter's pocket. She had the natural ability of a pavement artist and a thief, but she's good and that what makes her a _spy_. She's her parent's instinct; I think her parents wanted her to find something, but she's going to have to learn" I turned back to him, he shrugged. "Yes, I thought of that but… Cammie was only three what could she possibly remember?" It was my turn to shrug. "She's your god daughter" I pointed out he shook his head

"Zach I want you to look out for her"

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one who knows how much danger she could be in" I sighed but gave him a nod and walked out of the sliding stone.

****A/N***did you like it? Because seriously the conversation between Zach and Mr. Solomon I re did it 15 times, so yea I have no clue but it was really hard for me to get what I wanted across on it. Also slight shocker in the next chapter I'll update fast I promise! Please R and R! and thank y'all again for the awesome reviews and tips!**


	5. Chapter 5: Is Ryan with the?

**A/N**** okay so got a question from Kgorange about the whole Abby and Joe thing. We'll see I see how that might be a little confusing but it plays later in the story. (So I am not spoiling anything on that) But Cammie did **_**not**_** know Abby was a spy until she found out Joe was and when the whole school for spies thing. I know I didn't write it down because seriously I didn't know if I wanted Abby in a particular part of the story but I've been writing up to that point. So Cammie kind of figures Abby's a spy. But before she knew Abby just went away for 'business trips', or so she told cammie. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

Cam's P.O. V

Zach's been ignoring me ever since Joe found us in the passage way. I was actually glad, one less person to deal with. I looked around my room, there was three empty beds sitting in here along with a new dresser, I sighed. Of course Gallagher girls were coming, and now I had to share a room with them. To be perfectly honest I was dreading it, it was just more people to lie and keep secrets from. Plus I really don't want to explain the whole girl at Blackthron instead of Gallagher, really that story gets tiring. But I knew what I had to do, I had to get up, walk to dinner, and see the faces of 20 girls coming into a school for boys but (luckily) that was tomorrow. I wonder how the guys will react. But then I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. "Ryan?" I asked stepping aside to let him in. "Can we talk?" I nodded "Of course" he down on my bed. 'What's up?" He shook his head "Cam I know you lied to me" the ground suddenly became the most interesting place to look. "Cam why did you lie to me?" I shook my head. "Ryan you don't know everything about me, okay? There are some things you don't know about me and I would like those things to be kept hidden" he looked hurt. "Cammie I'm your best friend, how could you say that?" I scoffed and furrowed my eyes. "You lied to me! You've been training to be a spy Ryan, you could have told me!" I argued. "Cam that is completely different and you know it!" "Is it?" I snapped at him. I leaned closer "Did you ever think maybe I knew about spies too?" I whispered. Then he was looking me directly in the eyes. "Cam what are you talking about?" I looked at the door. "Cam you can tell me, you can always-""My parents are dead!" I didn't mean to yell it. I looked at him, "And I'm supposed to be too" my voice cracked. My eyes watered but I refused to cry,

"I don't even know how, why or where. All I know is it's the people who grow up in a world like this that get to find out"

"Cam I'm-"he started getting up.

"Don't say you're sorry Ryan, we all have secrets you just have to except mine" and with that I walked out the door.

Zach's P.O.V

"Hey where's Ryan?" I asked flopping down on my bed; Jonas rolled his eyes and grant laughed. "What's funny?" I asked and sat up. Grant looked at the computer

"We bugged Ryan"

"What?" I shot out of me bed. "Dude you know we can't bug people or anyone's rooms" I stated he laughed again. "Dude calm your jets it was just a bet I made with Nick. He bugged him and we bet on how long it would take him to see it's actually there" I just shook my head at Grant. Wow he was stupid "hey I heard that" opps guess I said it out loud. I walked over to where he was standing be the computer. "I think he said he was going to talk to Cammie" Grant said, Okay this conversation just got a whole lot more interesting. "Cam you lied to me" I heard Ryan say, I sat down in a chair listening as he continued. "Cam why did you lie to me?" there was a pause. "Ryan you don't know everything about me, okay? There are some things you don't know about me and I would like those things to be kept hidden" well that came out of nowhere. Even Jonas was leaning in listening, "Cammie I'm your best friend how could you say that?" I heard Cammie scoff. "You lied to me! You've been training to be a spy Ryan, you could have told me" I shook my head; if he did he would have been a dead man. "Cam that is completely different and you know it!" Ryan yelled and Cammie snapped out "is it?" I heard her feet walk closer. "Did you ever think I knew about spies too?" I heard her say _very_ quietly. "Cam what are you talking about" What _was_ she talking about? Cammie knew about spies before?_ She knew about the tea_, the thought came from out of nowhere. "Cam you can tell me, you can always-""My parents are dead!" We all looked taken back from her volume and words. "Her parents are dead?" Grant wisped. "And I'm supposed to be too" her voice cracked and my jaw dropped. She _knew?_ I stood up and heard her voice ring through the speaker. "Don't say you're sorry Ryan, we all have secrets you just have to except mine" and then a door slam. And right then I bolted out the door.

Cammie's P. O. V.

I was beyond mad, all the rage and furry I've been keeping bottled up, but now I did what I always did when I was mad. I ran. I was mad at Ryan for not understanding me. I was mad Zach for the accident on the brush pass mission. I was mad at Joe for following me even if he did get me out of telling Zach. I was mad at Abby for not telling me she was a spy or even _dating_ someone. And mostly I was mad at myself for getting in this mess. I kept running my body felt numb to nice cool wind as I ran through the aches of Blackthorn. The part I loved about this school was it had over a hundred aches and most of it was a forest. I was getting slightly damp from the drizzle of rain as my arms smacked against the branches of trees but suddenly gravity took over. My foot had tripped over a small root and I came crashing down head first. I let out a small groan. I turned on my side as a sharp pain when through my ankle, I cringed. I turned over more being careful to not move my ankle when the rain started coming down harder. 'Great' I thought 'I'm stuck in the forest with a fractured ankle and its pouring rain. I tried to stand up but failed miserably. I let out a little yelp as I fell down again slamming on my butt. But then I heard a branch snap, I looked to my right.

"Zach?"

He smirked "hey Gallagher girl" I rolled my eyes at the name

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't go out for a nice stroll across the grounds?"

"No" I shook my head, he stayed quiet and just stared at me. Feeling uncomfortable from his staring I tried to move but my ankle seemed to keep screaming for me to stop. "How did you find me?" I asked looking up at him "spy" he smirked again, I swear one of these days I'm going to wipe that smirk of his face clean. I snorted "didn't we already have this conversation?" he laughed and the rain started coming down in buckets soaking both of us. Zach sighed and bent down to pick me up bridal style.

"Come on Gallagher girl let's get you out of this rain"

"Zach I am perfectly cable of walking be myself"

He smirked "wanna bet?" he put me down; I took one step and crumbled down. He laughed at my miss fortune and picked me up again. I huffed loudly in annoyance."Come on Gallagher girl I don't bite" I rolled my eyes. We stayed silent as he continued walking. "So why were you out here?" he asked making small talk. I sighed "got angry, thought I might go out for a run, what's your excuse?" he took a minute before he answered. "I saw you, you looked upset thought I might come see what's wrong" I chuckled surprising both him and me. "Everything's wrong" I muttered under my breath he raised an eyebrow. "How so?" I sighed and looked at my twiddling thumbs. "Zach what do you know about my parents?" I asked out of nowhere, he stopped.

"What brought that on?"

I shrugged "do you know anything about them?  
He took a big breath and continued to walk. "Yea, there sort of a legend in the spy world, I guess" he mumbled. He stared down at me "Ryan doesn't know who your parents are does he?" I shook my head.

"No one does really"

"I know"

"That's different

"How so?" he mused I hit him lightly "You're the one who interrogated me" he laughed. "Why don't you tell anyone?" I shrugged lightly in his arms. "Never thought anything of it besides does it matter?" he shook his head. "I don't think your giving them enough credit for how big of legacy they were" I looked down. "How was I supposed to know?" he didn't answer. "Why'd you lie to Ryan about your parents?" I glared at him for a moment. Why does he want to know so much about me personal life? " Why do you want to know?" he tightened his grip on me "curiosity"

"Didn't **curiosity kill the spy**?" (**A/N anyone read that story?)**

He smirked "never underestimate me Gallagher girl" and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would.

Ryan's P. O. V

"Goodbye Mrs. Goode" and I hung up the phone.

****A/N**Love me? Hate me? Want to murder me for that cliffhanger?... so yup fast update 2 in one day! But I got some bad news… probably can't update till Tuesday or Wednesday (but hey it's not that long right?). Unless you wanted this update to come in small parts and wait everyday for more. So will I torture you? No, but is that last sentence from Ryan torturing you? Probably, R and R please! Oh and a BIG shocker is too come in the near future probably like in 1 or 2 chapters. Hoped you liked the fast (and big) Update!**

**-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

~ (The next day right before dinner –Gallagher girls come very soon) ~

Zach's P. O.V

I was about 3 feet away from my room when I heard arguing. "But you _bugged _me!" Ryan yelled, I sighed. Well let's see how this goes. I opened the door to find Ryan and Grant in the middle of the room fighting and Jonas sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "So? How is that a _bad _thing?" Grant asked, I sat down next to Jonas and patted him once on the back.

"So how long have they been fighting?" he groaned

"Thirty three minutes and twenty two seconds"

"Ouch"

"No duh" he complained, I looked back to Grant and Ryan fighting. "Dude you don't go around bugging people!" Argued Ryan. Grant huffed out but then Ryan's face went pale. "How long have you bugged me?" Ryan demanded, all Grant did was shrug. I stood up "look its gone, caput now would you two stop fighting about it?" he ignored me.

"Grant tell me now"

Grant sighed "since yesterday right before your fight with Cammie"

That idiot, "What!" Ryan yelled "you were listening to our conversation?" dumb question he shook his head as anger seared through his eyes. I stepped between them. "Dude chill all you found out was her parents were dead and everyone already knew that" the second I said I wished I hadn't because the next thing Grant said was "no one knew that dude" Ryan's jaw dropped. "How would you know her parents were dead before everyone and especially me?" Ryan glared. "spy" I said stepping backwards "more like a stalker" he muttered (no wonder he and Cammie were friends). "Wait isn't Cammie's last name Morgan?" Grant asked Ryan snapped his head towards Grant.

"Yea why?"

"So her parents are probably Mathew and Rachel Morgan"

Ryan scoffed "no, no way they had a son" he looked at me, I gave him a weird look

"No…" I trailed off

"The Morgan's died along with their kid" Grant said. I sighed "go ask her yourself" I said and everyone piled out the door. I grabbed a couple napotine patches jus in case.

Cammie's P.O. V

So here I was finishing my homework when all this sudden I hear yelling, well more like arguing. "Grant just shut up and ask Cammie!" I heard… Jonas? Yell wow he must be really annoyed if he was yelling. I ran to my door but was hit when someone opened it. They came one by one forming a line "Grant!" I yelled angry clutching my nose. "Sorry Cam "Grant squeaked I rolled my eyes "what are y'all fighting about?" I said annoyed."Well we heard about your fight with Ryan and-"

"You told them?" I looked over at a frustrated Ryan, he shook his head. "No, they bugged me" my eyes cut to Zach. I walked across them in a dictator like fashion. "Who bugged him?" no one answered, they all looked scared. Good now they know not to get me pissed. I stopped right in front of Grant "did you do it?" he started to sweat at his forehead, I sighed "Grant I don't want to have to hurt you" Jonas coughed. "None of us did it" he said quietly I continued walking back and forth past them, staring each in the eye. "Who heard it?" Ryan took a step back, as Zach smirked. "What's so?" I asked passing him, slipping his napotine patches into my hands without him noticing. "I stopped right in front of Jonas and looked at Zach "getting your butt whopped Goode?" "Wait" Ryan said frantically turning to Zach "you last name is-"But he didn't have time to answer because him and two other bodies were falling from the napotine patches I put on them. Zach looked at me surprised as I gave him the rest of the patches. "Next time" I said looking at Grant, Jonas, and Ryan lying knocked out on the floor. "Just do the work for me" I said as I stood in front of Ryan. "Those are memory erasing right?" I questioned, luckily I knew each patch that was Red, Yellow, or Orange erased someone's memory for a certain period of time. "Yes" he continued "Yellow means that they won't remember the past 48 hours, Red is hour" I looked at Grant in Jonas they had yellow appose to Ryan's which was red. "Nice, now those two won't remember the bug incident and Ryan won't remember fighting about it" I said sweetly. Okay call me crazy but Zach already knew about my parents, no going back there but these three… they didn't need to know" I picked Ryan up by the shoulders.

"Come on let's put them back in your room"

"Okay"

He started to pick up Jonas when the door opened. My jaw dropped, as did Ryan's body from my arms and Zach smirked.

****A/N**Better than nothing right? Yea it's short but hey you don't have to wait as long. I'll probably update again late Tuesday or Wednesday sorry I got projects and clubs, and band rehearsals and a doctor's appointment (so yea busy two days). And I'm warning you now no update Saturday I'm going to Carowinds (an amusement park in South Carolina well actually in the middle of the park is the border between North Carolina and South. So yea I live in NC) with my school/ band (I'm a saxophone player) so yea please R and R! And I'm very sorry about the little torture from Ch 5 you'll have to wait awhile….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

****A/N**Sorry for the wait have been on a tight schedule, but I thought I might answer a couple questions. I play the Alto Sax, no Grant is not Cammie's brother , and well I thought I might say this: I am very disappointed :( I had a clue in Ch6 about the big shocker. But did anyone say anything? No, so yea thought I might put that out there. And this: Does anyone know why almost everyone makes Grant seem stupid? Just kind of noticed that for an odd reason. So here's Ch 7 enjoy.**

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" the girls stormed into the room looking at me and Zach suspiciously

"And who are you?"

"Umm… I'm Cammie your roommate. Welcome to Blackthorn" I said slightly nervous. But then Ryan flinched an I jolted back, and then I remembered the knock out only works on memory erasing for about 3 minutes. And so everyone was awake within a couple seconds. "Cammie?" Ryan groaned getting up. I looked at the girl "Umm how about I'll see you at dinner and I'll explain don't want you to be late for introduction" and with that I pushed her out the door. "A little rude for a welcome Gallagher girl" I glared at him and helped Ryan and Jonas up. "What happened?" Jonas asked rubbing his head. I shrugged "I dropped a beaker and it made you all pass out" Ryan stumbled as did Grant. "Why didn't you and Zach pass out?" he questioned

"Oh um he was in the bathroom and Iran out until it cleared"

"I don't remember anything"

"You bumped your head Grant"

They all stood wobbling as me and Zach helped them "Come-on it's time for dinner" Grant eyes snapped open "well then what are we waiting for let's go!" he speed walked out the door but fell, we all laughed at his accident. "We're late guys let's go" so we continued our way to the dining hall

**(**A/N The whole introduction was really hard for me to write so sorry if it's sucks)**

Thankfully we weren't to late, we sat down at our table as Grant spoke "who was that at the door?" but just then Dr. Steve's voice rang through "I would like to welcome you Gallagher Academy" and with that walked 20 girls. "That" I leaned to whisper "was what was at our door."Eyes bulged, jaw dropped, yet only two people remained calm as though nothing had happened. I hit Zach lightly in the shoulder "why weren't you surprised?" he pointed himself "spy" I groaned at his familiar catchphrase. "I hope that you treat them with respect , that is all" Dr. Steve finished stepping down. It seemed as though everyone's eyes fallowed as they walked to take their seats. Though three girls stood aside and may there was to our table. I gave them a half smile as they stood in front of me "Sorry about before we had a little mishap" I said shooting a look at Zach, he just shook his head. "Well I'm Cammie" I said and struck out my hand. The girl took it reluctantly and sat down next to me as did the others. "I'm Liz" she sounded like she had a slight southern accent, and was very petite with cute curly blond hair clutching a book in her hands. The girl next to her looked board, she had poker straight jet black hair and a big stud on her nose.

"Macey" was all she said

"And I'm Rebecca call me Bex unless you want to wake up in water tomorrow morning"

I raised an eyebrow at her when Zach snapped "Yea right Baxter" everyone's head snapped to Zach. "How did you know my last name?" she demanded he shrugged. "I read up on reports gets in handy every so often" he plopped a grape in his mouth. "Who are you?" she questioned "Goode, Zach Goode" I rolled my eyes at his antics "seriously Zach? James Bond? That a little cliché even for you" I commented and took a bite of my apple. I looked back at the three girls "Welcome to Blackthorn" they each gave me a nod, stood up and left. I turned back around to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I questioned, they kept staring "Why are you so calm?" Grant asked I leaned back. "Why are you so shocked?" I countered and with that the subject was dropped. Ryan stopped chewing for a moment. "Your last name's Goode?" he darted towards Zach, he nodded "yea" Ryan darted his eyes away "oh" he said in a faint voice and continued on eating

****A/N ** so yes it's short but it's the next day and it's about all I've got time for (I have 2 go to the doctors, band rehersal, and my sister's 18****th**** B-Day) , but it's better than nothing right? And I'm going to say this now I know this ain't my best chapter it was really hard for me to right this one for some reason, just felt like one of **_**those**_** chapters. Next one will be better maybe posted Wednesday or Thursday, or who knows? Sorry if you hate this chapter I understand completely, oh and I'm kind of wondering who hates Ryan? I know one of you do, but who likes him? Do y'all think he's good or bad? Idk just wondering please R and R!Oh And I PROMISE the one after the next (or the next one, one of the two) Will be long! I'm getting to at a big point in the story so I thought I'd put a little preview, because seriously I wrote it after I wrote the first chapter: **

I knew, I knew it _all_, and my next thought was "I have to murder Zachary Goode" and with a final punch he was knocked out cold.

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**-Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

**Oh and tell me if you still hate Ryan after this chapter.**

Ryan's P. O.V

"Your last names Goode?" I feared his answer, and then he nodded. "Yea" I looked down. "Oh" was all I said processing the new information in my head. This wasn't good.

~a few days earlier~

"_Ryan come with me" Dr. Steve gestured beside him as I left with him to his office leaving Cammie and everyone else. "Is something wrong?" I asked as he opened his door to me and went in. He shook his head and took out a black phone "you have a phone call, this office is sound proff so your okay, I'll leave you be" he said and left closing the door quickly."Hello?" I said in the phone._

"_Hello Mr. Blake" a woman said into the phone. _

"_Who is this?"_

_I heard a mere laugh "You will soon learn me name just call me " she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Umm okay?" I gulped slightly she sounded…_

"_I need you to do something for me Ryan"I huffed out "What do you need me to do?"_

"_I need you to give me your little friend Cammie" I laughed "and why would I do that?" her voice became low and hard. _

"_Because she has information that we need"_

"_What?" I questioned curiously, who was this woman and why did she need my best friend?"Look" she started. "Give me the girl or I'll kill you and your family" I gritted me teeth. "You couldn't even try" she laughed "Oh?" her voice amused. "Why don't you talk to your dear sister?" and then I heard I. My little sister was crying for help and the sound of my dad trying to calm her down. "Ryan helps us!" she wined, I froze "Olivia?"I yelled and then the I heard the phone against my dad. "Ryan?" he asked. _

"_Dad, dad! What's going on what-" _

"_Ryan do you have to decide I love you"_

_And then the phone came back to Mrs. Goode, I could practically see her devil smile "Bring me to her" I sighed "How?" she paused for a moment. "Leave a note of the time, under 's desk and I'll send you the place" and then I heard my little sister screaming from pain and my dad yelling for them to stop. "Hurry" she sneered "Goodbye Mrs. Goode" and I hung up._

_~end~_

I had no clue what to do. My mind was debating it, save me family and give them Cammie or save her and kill my family. Now I know your family comes before your friends but one problem, without a doubt in my mind I was in love Cammie Morgan.

Cammie's P.O.V

I started towards my room as I heard laughing come from it. "Liz don't even-" Bex stopped as she saw me, everyone became quiet. I sighed "Are we really going to be _those_ kind of roommates?" everyone laughed as I lightened the mood. When we quiet down we all just stared at each other I sat down on the bed. "So" I started "What's Gallagher like?" Liz perked up. "It's nice, just really different from here" her voice went lower as she looked around the room. Bex sat down in a chair "Why are you here? I mean what happened after the whole brush pass incidents are you a spy?" I pursed my lips thinking of an answer "Well…" I leaned back "It was all a big misunderstanding. That boy Zach you met thought I was one of you, but in truth I was just normal. So after the kidnapping I was questioned and they gave me a choice" I had their full attention. " I could attend Gallagher or Blackthorne " I shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"I wanted to come here"

"Why?"

I looked at the door attentively. "I'm new to the whole spy thing, and well I needed someone who knew me. Ryan is my best friend and he was transferring here so why not?" Macey shook her head "I'm new too but didn't they offer you the tea? I mean even I was giving that choice" I gave her a weak smile. "It's not this first time we've had a run in besides they know, or _knew_ my parents. I picked up on things, I have their instinct and talent I guess" Bex furrowed her eyebrows at me

"Who are your parents?"  
"Mathew and Rachel Morgan"

It was odd, telling someone I just met about my parents when I couldn't' even tell my best friend. Though as I looked at them they were good spies, they didn't flicker any shock or emotion. Maybe Gallagher was better than Blackthorne… Nah. "Who?" Macey asked confused, Bex spoke but kept her eye on me "There a legend, they used to be best friends with my parents" I looked up at her and smiled. "They knew my parents?" she nodded and gave a half smile "yea, my mum would always tell me stories about their missions together" I swear I wanted to cry. But I kept smiling at the thought of someone knowing them, and having stories to tell me. We stayed quiet for a moment until Macey looked at me and asked "So this Is where Mr., Solomon goes off to when he's not at Gallagher?" Wait what? He goes to Gallagher? "Pardon?" I question politely. She shook her head "Mr. Solomon I saw him, he teaches Cove ops at Gallagher didn't you know?" I shook my head.

"No, I mean yea I barely see him but I thought he was just… Gone a lot for who knows what"

"No one knows a lot about him, he's always been mysterious"

I laughed "Seriously, I'm his god daughter and you still know more about him then me probably" That's when jaws dropped. "You're his _what!_" Liz practically shrieked. I laughed "yea god daughter soon to be uncle why is that so shocking?" Bex shook her head. "He's _the_ living bloody legend for goodness sakes! Who doesn't know about that?" I raised my hand smiling. They just rolled their eyes at me. I looked at my book and sighed "Now to homework." Then we heard knock to our door.

Zach's P.O. V

Ryan's been acting strange around me ever since dinner right after I told him my last name was Goode. _Maybe he knows about my mother_, no he couldn't…right? I opened the door to my room and plopped down on my bed. I looked around Jonas had hid head in a text book, Grant was on his laptop, and Ryan was doing his homework. I put my head on my pillow to take a nap but Grant interrupted my thoughts. "Hey what's this?" he questioned out loud as I heard clicking the next thing I knew; "Why are you here? I mean what happened after the whole brush pass incidents are you a spy?" Bex's voice rang through Grants speakers. I bolted up, crap I forgot to take off the bug download! It must have fallen out of Ryan's pocket when he fell. "What's that?" Ryan asked coming over, CRAP! "It sound like that Bex girl" Jonas joined coming up. I ran up behind them. "Well…" we heard "Is that Cammie?" Ryan asked then looked at Grant "did you bug her!" he shook his head furiously. "No! I don't even know how it got there. Ryan looked pissed off at him "It was all a big misunderstanding. That boy Zach you met thought I was one of you, but in truth I was just normal. So after the kidnapping I was questioned and they gave me a choice" Ryan glared at me. "So you're the one who got her in to this?" but Cammie's voice rang through "I could attend Gallagher or Blackthorne" Ryan shook his head at the screen. "Grant is it recording?" he nodded "then pause it" Grant did as instructed and turned to look at him. Ryan looked back at me with a hard face "how?" was all he said anger engulfed his voice. "How what?" he gritted teeth "how did you make the mistake?" I sighed and sat down in a chair behind me. "She's good Ryan, very good you haven't seen her in action and I think even you would be surprised." He rolled his eye "I know my best friend" "No you don't!" I snapped standing up in front of him. "She has skill Ryan, and even you didn't see it. She's not here only because of me, it's not my fault" he glared at me and turned back to the computer screen. "play" he said

"I wanted to come here"

"Why?"

"I'm new to the whole spy thing, and well I needed someone who knew me. Ryan is my best friend and he was transferring here so why not?" my eyes cut to Ryan but he kept looking straight forward. "I'm new too but didn't they offer you the tea? I mean even I was giving that choice" it seemed as if as on cue we all leaned forward to hear her answer. . "It's not this first time we've had a run in besides they know, or _knew_ my parents. I picked up on things; I have their instinct and talent I guess" I looked taken back for a moment. Was that true? How has she had a run in with us before? "Who are your parents?" I heard a low sigh as she said "Mathew and Rachel Morgan" Jaws dropped and Grant stopped the player. "Did she just say_" Jonas shook his head "But the Morgan's died years ago" Ryan looked at me and my un fazed expression. "You knew?" everyone's head snapped to me, I shrugged. "I'm the one who interrogated her remember?" they all were silent and I just shook my head as they continued to play it. I shook my head and turned out the room. By the time I got to Cammie's room I heard her say "Now to homework" I knocked on her door and she answered. "Hey-" I covered her mouth and gave everyone a silent sign to stop talking I looked around the floor and found the bug quickly, I then crushed it. I gave a sigh "Better be careful what you say Gallagher girl" her mouth gaped open "they didn't" she shook her head. I nodded "they did" and with that I walked out the room

****A/N** I know I know I took a couple days to update…I'm a horrible person. But in all honesty… *sigh*well see anyone ever had a migraine? (Their like massive headaches and it's hard to even stand up when you have them) Well I have them every day for the past 7 months (fun right?)24/7. So yea past four days in school I have: Passed out, fainted, hyperventilated, and collapsed. Good week right? (Note the sarcasm)So yea I've been doing the best I can it's just been really bad lately. So I'm posting this, and a reminder I'm going to Carowinds tomorrow so NO UPDATE I have to wake up at 4:00 am (I am not a morning person who is at 4:00 am?).And sorry for mistakes I just wanted to post it so I didn't re-read over it for mistakes I didn't want y'all to wait any longer. Also! Okay so I know I say my name's Alex but that's my (kinda nickname) anyone want to guess what my full name is? (I'll post it next one) I don't know just random Please R and R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

****A/N** PLEASE READ: ok so first I'm going to say this: part of this story is my take on the scene from GG1, where Dillon's threatening Anna and Cammie's at the pharmacy watching. But since this story has different facts from the series please read this very carefully: please just pretend Anna is a year younger, I wanted three representative for certain grades like how Bex, Liz, and Macey game from Gallagher. So just image Anna a year below, thank you. And I'm not going to have direct quote from the book I'm just going to put most of what I remember and add a few. But one other thing right now I'm going to say Cammie and everyone are juniors but if I have to ever change it I'll make note of it.**

**Cammie's P. O.V**

It's been a couple weeks since Gallagher girls have arrived me, Bex, Liz, and Macey have grown much closer. Ryan and I talked about our little fight and he forgave me, and vise versa. He understood my reasoning for not telling him about my parents, I didn't want anyone to know honestly. We all talked about what Grant, Jonas, and Ryan heard on the bug though, they turned it off right after they heard about Joe being my god father. I think they're still scared of him though. Speaking of Joe I haven't seen him in a while, last time we talked he said he had a lot of work to do. But then I asked him about the proposal, and he got all quiet. Something wrong with him and I intend to find out, the second he gets back. "Welcome students, I have an announcement to make" Dr. Steve's voice blew through, pulling my out of my thoughts. He gave us a big smile. "Today will be a town day, you my roam around and do as you please, but remember stick to your covers. That is all, enjoy your day" I smiled and looked back at our table. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" everyone looked around at each other. "Umm" Liz started "No" Grant finished looking at me weirdly. I sighed and looked at Ryan. "I say we show them around" everyone huffed out except for me and Ryan. "Cam we know Roseville we've lived here for how long?" Bex asked I rolled my eyes. "Technically, my friend you live across the pound" Everyone laughed **(A/N anyone ever heard of that saying?)** "Seriously guys" I turned to Ryan "Let's show them the best of our town" he smiled. "Hey we go to the café and see a movie" I nodded "yea see" Come on it's not like y'all know anything better to do" Zach scoffed. "First off did you just say Y'all?" we all laughed "Second were the ones who had to study every inch of this town, I think we'd be just fine" I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Where's the best place to run away to?" He glared at me. I smirked

"See you know direction, we know the best places for everything"

"and everyone" Ryan perked up.

"Exactly" Zach rolled his eyes at us. "Fine lets go" and with that we were off.  
**  
****~later~**  
"Could you believe the part when he shot the bad guy" everyone burst out laughing. "I know I thought I might die of laughter" we continued to laugh from the movie we had just currently scene. I glanced over at the pharmacy remembering what I needed. "Hey lets head to the Café" Ryan pointed over.

"You guys go ahead I need to stop at the pharmacy for a quick sec" I said and ran over to the familiar sign that said: ABRAMS AND SON PHARMACY FAMILY OWNED SINCE 1938. I walked through the doors as the bell gave off a little ring. I went down the ale and quickly found the ibuprofen and grabbed a couple of bottles. I walked up to the counter and was gladly surprised to see someone there. "Hi Shirley!" I said warmly placing the bottles on the counter. She smiled "hey Cam haven't seen you in a while, well really no one's seen you were you been?" see when I was younger me and Ryan would always come here and see Shirley and have some ice cream because we always had to pick up prescriptions for Ryan's dad. "Oh I got a scholarship to Gallagher Academy, thought it might look good on my collage application" I lied. She looked surprised "wow that's great honey!" she looked down at the bottles and gave a knowing look "studying a bit too hard?" I nodded, she knew too well. She rang up my order and gave me my receipt and bag. I was about to leave when she asked.  
"How about a sundae on the house?"  
"You don't need to do that?  
She waved it away "Don't worry about it, you deserve it. With all that hard work you do all by yourself? Shirley in a way was always like a second mom to me. She knew about my parents and often watched over me when I was little and Abby was gone. I smiled "Thanks" I walked over to the counter as she put on her apron and made me a sundae. She walked away towards the back to grab something when I heard the bell ring. I looked over to see Anna, a girl a grade lower from Gallagher. She came to Blackthorn on the exchange too. But then a little to the right I noticed something, or rather someone and my expression grimed. Great I thought Dillon he looked over at Anna along with his buddies and walked up to her. **(A/N I'm pretty sure some of this stuff was directly from the book but I didn't look back so it might be like it)** "Don't I know you?" she took a step back as she noticed the guys surrounding her. "You don't go to my school" Anna gulped as she saw she had no way out of this. Dillon gave her, from the looks of it the "Gallagher glare" the girls told me about. "Nice purse, did your daddy buy it for you?" He mocked. His friends laughed and I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I-I just need" Anna stuttered trying to go but they wouldn't let her. "What was that?" Dillon asked sarcastically. I walked up and pushed one of the guys away. "Buzz off Dillon" He laughed, "now look who we have here, the shy nobody, no one cares about" I crossed my arms. "And look who we have here, the cocky idiot who can't hold down a burger without barfing on Santa" I smirked recalling our third grade play when he barfed all over Santa in the middle of the stage. He looked slightly dumbfounded by my reply; whenever he made fun of me I never said anything. He scoffed. "Didn't your father even teach you any manners?" I glared "My dad's dead you idiot" He smiled "good riddance" I was a second away from knocking him out cold when someone called. "Dillon!" We all looked over at the counter to see of course! Josh. Here's the thing, me and Josh used to date and then we called it quits because…well I rather not say. He walked over to in front of Dillon "Dillon just go" Dillon was about to protest but Josh shook his head. "Now" Dillon and all his buddies left reluctantly. Once they were all out Josh turned to me and Anna.  
"Sorry about that"  
"No problem? I said.  
He gave me a soft look "yea but sorry about Dillon" now that's what I love about Josh. He was sweet even if we didn't talk anymore. He smirked though "I knew you were about one second away from beating the crap out of him" We all laughed including Anna. Josh turned to Anna "sorry is there anything you need?" She nodded. "Yea I'm here to pick up my inhaler" He gave her a small nod and headed towards the back. I went back too, to eat the last of my ice cream. By the time I was done Josh had handed Anna her prescription and she left. As I was walking I accidentally knocked over a display of band-aids. "Ops" I said trying to pick them up as Josh came over to help. Once we were done we stood up. "So where have you been? I haven't seen you around school in a while" I shrugged and was about to answer when the bell rang again. I looked over to see Zach, I saw Josh tense up. Of course Josh knew the second he saw him-like me- he was from Blackthorne. Which meant he knew their cover, thugs and thieves, great. Zach spotted me and walked over. "Cam we need to go now" he grabbed my hand urgently dragging me out I looked back at Josh. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder but all he did was stand there frozen. And I swear I heard him whisper "Blackthorne?"

****A/N** Okay so I hope you like this chapter I did, I know I said a while ago that this chapter or the last there would be a big shocker but I lied Sorry but I realized I needed **_**certain**_** relations to develop more or it would seem to fast or brought on. And again I am always sorry for mistakes but please I'm going to make note of this. See sometimes I'll be typing on my sis's laptop because I can't get on the one down stairs where I have this document and everything (plus no one in my family knows I actually write it's a… secret) so I post it on a comment on this one of the websites I made then just go back and delete it. But when I make quotations ( " , or !) It makes them question marks for some reason so if you see a question mark for some reason instead of one of those I apologize. Please R and R! **

**-Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10: The funeral

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

The second we were out of the pharmacy I yanked my hand out of Zach's and turned around sharply "What the heck is going on Zach?" he took my hand again and started running. "Something happened I don't have time to explain, I just need to get you to the school now" Zach was serious. We kept running until it dawned on me, I stopped dead in my tracks. "It's Joe isn't it?" Zach looked away. "Is it?" my voice became louder. He stayed silent "Zach! What happened-"He whipped back around. "I don't know okay? All I know is we need to get their NOW" his voice became unrecognizable. We started running again when I glanced at him. "Why do you care so much for him?" my voice was barely above a whisper. He kept silent and then we saw the one of the schools. I saw my friends, Dr. Steve and doctors surrounding Joe lifting him onto a stretcher. I ran faster than I thought I ever could. "Joe?" I yelled trying to break through the crowd then I saw him on the steps of Gallagher. I ran until I was lying next to him. He was covered in blood and had burns all up his sides, his cloths practically singed everywhere. "Joe!" I screamed as my voice cracked and tears welled in my eyes. "Abby" he wisped/ groaned he looked at my eye cracked open "Cammie I'm so sorry she's- she's "I leaned forwards grabbing his hand

"Yes?"My voice was breathless

"Gone" he passed out after that

Doctors grabbed his sides, wheeling him into the building. At that moment I collapsed, it seemed as if everything went in slow motion. My legs had given out, yelling had seemed somewhat muted out; I felt a shake to my shoulder "Cammie?" I looked to see Zach worried. But I looked forward towards the doors. I shut everything out, and soon I fell into a world of black. My aunt was dead, and I had no family left.

**(A/N for that line, I'm making her grandparents dead and so on, their death explanation will come later in the story)**

**~Skip~**

**(A/N for this part I kind of imagined Cammie in mono tone, you'll see why)**

The funeral was good, at least from what I saw. Everyone was in black either crying or sobbing. Except for me, I was muted. My mouth had become a permanent line, blank eyes that held no expression. I was numb; all I did was stare at my Aunt's casket as the one by one people spoke. I listened in once though, when Joe had came up. He still was bandaged, and was slightly bruised. He had healed for the most part. Zach told me he was on a mission, he'd gone to find her when he found out she went missing in Rome. The plan had gone wrong and the building had gone up in flames. Joe tried everything he could to save her once they got out but it wasn't enough. She looked up at Joe at the podium, his eyes were blood shot and he was crying. I thought the whole scene was quite fitting actually; with the pouring rain outside, and the one and only Joe Solomon crying for the loss of the love of his life. I felt a pang as I knew; this would be the last time he would probably ever cry at a funeral for our family. He'd lost Mathew, Rachel, my grandparents, and now Abby. I was the last one, and he was the only thing left I had to call family. He was my godfather and I was the last thing he had of my family. "Hello" he spoke into the mike. "Abby was a great woman of many talents. I will always love her with all my heart. I will miss her, her sister and her brother (in-law my father). They were a wonderful family, very caring and loving." He sighed "But now there is one Cameron and Morgan left, Cammie. I will make it my job to protect her in every way possible; it is my debt to pay to her family and Abby." He stood next to her body. "Goodbye" he wisped and kissed her on the cheek. Though the falling of numbness had taken over my body I felt a tear fall down my face as he kissed her cheek. I put my head my Zach's shoulder, he was sitting next to me. Ryan was to the left of my squeezing my hand. The pastor came up and said his final words and with that we let the casket fall into the grave. We had been driven back to Blackthorne right after the ceremony had finished, the car was dead silent as we came to the front doors. Zach was the first to get out as I quickly fallowed, everyone abandoning the car. I looked over at my friends, they all gave me worried looks but Joe was the worst. His puffy face had calmed down and his face was turning to stone. He reminded me of how I felt. Alone and hard. I hadn't cried much just a little, everyone's been worried though since Joe came back and I had fainted on the steps. "Joe?" I asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned to me. I looked at him for a moment then ran up and hugged him. "Thank you" I breathed out, he looked a little shocked by my gesture but took it in. He gave me sad half smile "Everything will be fine Cam" I nodded and headed back to my friends stepping through the doors of Blackthorne.

~Later~

I was sitting in the deserted library alone, reading a book I had to Read for COW. But soon the worlds turned into nothing and I could barley read I let my eyes wonder the library freely until I heard a broad low voice speak "Hey Gallagher girl." I looked back at the doors to see Zach I gave him a slight smile. "Hey" he started walking towards me and plopped down on the leather couch.

"Let me guess COW"

I rolled my eyes "sadly yes"

He chuckled "Probably the worst part of coming to a spy school late" I nodded. "Tell me about it, and I thought normal high school was bad" he laughed and looked around. "You know" I started "you never did answer my question" my tone wasn't playful, just curious. He looked back at me as something flashed through his eyes. But as quick as they were their it was gone, too quickly for me to analyze it. "Joe I guess sort of takes care of me" he mumbled I sat up. "Why?" he shrugged and looked towards the doors. "You're not the only one missing a parent" this came surprising to me. But in a way I guess I sort of knew. Zach never came off to me as the whole Kid parent kind of guy; he was like me in a similarity. It actually felt good I guess for someone to know what it feels like. But it still hurts that he probably does know what happened to my parents and hasn't told me yet. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not" he looked up at me surprised. I laughed slightly "I remember when mine died, everyone kept saying sorry but… they weren't, they didn't know that feeling. They didn't know _that_ true feeling of what I felt, they never understood" I shook my head and bit my lip at the memory. My eyes met back to his "guess were just a bunch of misfits" my lips twitched up into a small smile, But returned to a line. I sighed "Well Zachary, welcome to the only thing left of my family" I put out my hand and we shook on it. Joe was all we both had left but maybe…. It wasn't.

****A/N** So yea kind of a sad chapter, sorry for the delay but I had only written half yesterday and didn't want to post it until I got this last scene in. This chapter was kind of weird to right to be honest, I kept picturing it like a movie in my head. With a girl using a monotone voice, a piano playing in the background, a dreary day, etc. But it was also ironic I went to a funeral today actually, my great uncle ray died Sunday of Cancer . It was really sudden we had just found out he had cancer last week. He lived a good life though… So yea please R and R I'd really appreciate it. 51 comment ahhh y'all are truly awesome! Hahaha I remember the day when I got 10 review I was so excited I was texting all my friends Thanks again y'all Review!**

**-Alexandra**


	11. Chapter 11 games and a murder scene

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

**A/N hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately, and then when I got home here was my plan :Work on story for hour and half, post what I wrote, do homework, got to dance, come home, take a shower, eat, bed. Here's what happened: Got home, ate, looked on computer, saw that computer had crashed and erased all files, called my parents, did my hw (which was 43 math problems of math torture seriously I'm a 7****th**** grader algebra 1? UGGG), go back down stars to computer, sit in the chair and then what? Hallelujah my computer turns on and no ones pressing any buttons and my story pops up ready for my to continue writing. Guess the odds were in y'alls favor here Ch 11! (OMG ch11? That's sounds so much)**

**Wait a second…**

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT: Okay so since I just now realized (I'm slow) I have evlen chapter thought I might get to the moral of the story so I'm putting a quick fun thing (truth or dare a classic, I've always wanted to do it!) Then getting to the part of Zachary Goode's murder? Mwahahahaha…. spoiler? No just read**

**Short Intro. **

I yawned as I looked around the halls of Blackthorne just wondering my way through. "Cammie there you are!" I spun around to face Ryan. I** smiled **

"hey" he smiled back

"You know it would be really helpful if you would stop being the chameleon once and a while"

I smirked "too bad I can't"

I shrugged as he continued to smile and grab my hand. "Come on" he tugged "where are we going?" I asked curiously. He shook his head "just come on" and with that we were off. I opened the door to my room finding everyone in it gathered in a circle. On the floor "what are you doing?" Liz looked nervous, Bex and Macey had evil grins, and Zach was of course smirking. "You want to play a game?" Bex asked "Saw fan much?" we all laughed I sat down between Zach and Ryan. "What game?" Macey grinned "truth or dare" my face paled and Ryan laughed. "God no! I hate this game Ryan!" I practically shrieked punching him in the arm. He laughed again, he knew I hated this game ever since…_ the dare_. I shivered at the horrible memory. My friends gave us odd looks "what is he laughing at?" Grant looked puzzeled. My face turned to stone and Ryan stopped laughing abundantly. I gave him _the_ look and cocked an eyebrow with and evil glare. He looked scared because he knew what I could do now. He shrunk down and mumbled "you don't want to know" they all shrugged and let it go. "I'll go first!" Macey prompted looking around.

"I'll go easy since it's the first one so… Cammie truth or Dare?"

I sighed "truth" she thought for a moment.

"Who was your first kiss, when, where, and details"

I blushed at the memory and looked at them embarrassed. "Um… Ryan" I squeaked turning red. "WHAT!" all my roommates shrieked in unison. They guys' heads all snapped towards Ryan. I put my head in a pillow. "Ugg um Okay yea Ryan, 7th grade at a pool party I was drowning, he esaved me gave me mouth to mouth. Then I woke up and later kissed him for saving me the end! MOVING ON"I put the pillow back on the ground. They all for the most part looked dumb founded. I searched around the circle.

"Grant truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing "you can't by love" in front of the Grand hall", and you know what? He did it. Everyone was laughing their butts off and had their recorders out. I had tears in my eyes by the time we got back. "pshhh! Grant you and *laugh* (high voice) *"can't be me *laugh *love no you just have to wait"*laughing* and well more laughing. He glared at us as we all sat back down. He looked around still glaring then looked at Zach and smiled. "Truth or Dare Goode?" I saw Ryan flinch, that was odd. "Dare" he smirked, Grant smiled "I dare you to make out with Cammie for at least three minutes, and if you stop before you have to start over" WHAT? "NO!"I hollered but Zach smirked at me. I looked at him and then back at Grant.

"No flipping way"

"Come on Gallagher girl"

I whipped my head around "no" I crossed my arms he stepped closer. "It's a dare, and a Goode never turns down a dare" I took a couple steps back and he took some forwards. Oh great don't tell me- but then I felt my back hit against the wall, crap. He smirked and came closer "it's just a dare Cam" he whispered and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. One word to describe it…wow his lips were like two perfect-. What am I saying?Get a grip Cammie! After about a minute it got awkward, everyone was groaning and I could feel Zach smirking against my lips. I rolled my eyes as they were still closed. Finally I had 10 seconds 9… 8… 7…6…5…Zach started to pull away 4… oh no way am I doing this again. He was a second away from being all the way back but I pulled him forward. 3minutes, 1 second just to make sure. I huffed out for air as we pulled away and head back to sit down while Zach had a triumphant smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes and plopped down everyone stared, except Ryan his teeth gritted I shook my head. "Zach you can go!" He looked around.

"Bex truth or dare"

"Dare, bring it" she challenged, he squinted his eyes for a moment then sat up. "I dare you to give Grant a piggy back ride through the entire school" she smirked at him stood up, as we all started to head after her out the door.

**~15 minutes later~**

My god Grant how much do you way?" Bex huffed as she dropped Grant to the ground with no warning, he fell on his butt. Bex caught her breath, it took her a moment to regain her breathing. "Umm Ryan truth or Dare?" he shrugged and looked around. "Truth" she grinned "tell me about that dare you were laughing out earlier" my teeth gritted, Ryan turned pale "Umm I mean no! Dare! Dare! For the love that is all good in this world DARE" she smiled. "I dare you to tell us what that dare you were laughing about at Cammie was" he bit his lip and looked at me. Oh no. No way was he getting out of this one I glared at him and Bex the worst glare I could possibly muster. "You are not doing this dare!" I pronounced, Macey clicked her tong "No,no, no if you don't do the dare or truth you have to go the rest of the night in your birthday suit" I crossed my arms and looked at Ryan expectantly. His Jaw dropped

"Cam NO, I am not refusing it! Just live with it Okay" I scoffed.

"Ryan I rather go around for the rest of the night in _my _birthday suit then have it be told."

Everyone grinned at us "is it that bad?" Jonas wisped to grant, Grant laughed like an idiot. I continued glaring at them and sat down "fine tell it but no promises you'll wake up tomorrow William" I said everyone looked at me odd I smiled evilly. "Ryan's real name" they all laughed at him. He glared at me then smiled "Well it was one day at this girls party, Cammie and me were playing truth or Dare along with some other people, when this kid named Noah" he smiled I looked away "Dared Cammie to…dress up every day for a week in a different costume like here I'll just tell you. On Monday it was a giant Banana, Tuesday a cat fish, Wednesday a clown, Thursday a Drag queen/ disco diva, Friday a um…" everyone was rolling on the floor laughing but they all stopped and leaned in to hear. "An umm… Cammie?" I shook my head in disgust. He shook his head also; he stood up "I rather not say so I'll write it" he stood up and grabbed my white board. Once showed everyone, they all gasped, jaws dropped, eyes budged. "Cameron Ann Morgan! You did THAT?" Macey yelled in disbelief. I snatched the note pad to see what he write, I sighed. "You dressed like a striper?" Bex said in disbelief. I looked down in shame "Yes" I mumbled and looked up "Oh Cam remember the heels?" I groaned it hurt just thinking about them. "How high?" Macey questioned. "Nine-" "Ten!" I inturreupted "inch heels" he finished. I heard a chorus of "owws" and "sss that must have killed you" I nodded Ryan continued. "There's more" Everyone's head snapped towards him. "More?" Grant said in disbelief he nodded. "There was the midnight run" I groaned loudly flopping backwards. "Just let this torture end!" he sighed. "Cam had to go streaking at Midnight through the entire town and jump in my pool afterwards"

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh…"

I was in shame "Why didn't you do something different?" Liz perked up. I looked at her then Ryan and turned red. "Because the other was worst. "How?" Macey demanded I looked at Ryan, he looked disgusted. "Because the other thing was give Ryan's Dad…. The umm how about insert the nastiest thing thought here" everyone gave horsed looks. "Holy Shnit" Macy whisper ( **a/n put shnit on purpose sorry I hate cussing but…) **I shivered at the thought. "Disgusting" I muttered.

"What happens if you don't do it?" I shrugged they burn the principles car down and blame you, no joke they actually did it onetime"

"Geez woman!"

"I looked at them "be glad you never had to go to normal high school"

"Amen" Jonas said, we all laughed at it though.

**~Later, much much Later~**

Cams P.O.V  
"Dad?" I called as tears welled up in my eyes seeing me dad, but he couldn't hear me. "Mom?" I yelled seeing her to the right but then I noticed the pain and despair in their eye. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled and banged against the glass that was holding me from them. I kept pounding I had to get to them, I had to fight for them. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I tried to break the glass but it wouldn't budge I kept yelling, but then a woman appeared. She had fiery red hair that was cut just past her ear, she laughed almost mechanically. She pulled out a knife standing behind them, they couldn't see her. "Turn around!" I yelled and hit the glass with all my might. "Turn around!" Screamed at the top of my lungs. But then it happened. She killed them. I screamed and cried out "no" Banging on the glass but she just looked at me and grinned wickedly. And then I recognized the woman, it was the same girl from that day that killed that man. She was the one who killed my parents and I knew it right then and there. But suddenly an image of Zach appeared, standing next to her frowning. "Zach" I wisped stepping closer, the glass wasn't their anymore, confused I looked around but saw nothing but white. I looked back at Zach and the woman. And then I saw it. They had the same bright green emerald eyes, aside from that they didn't look alike at all. The woman put her hand almost in a comforting way on Zach's shoulders. Zach looked at her then me with a stone hard face "Cameron" he said and pulled out his own knife, and started walking towards me.

I woke up with a gasp, as I felt my face hot with tears. I breathed heavily and looked at the clock. It read 2:37am, and then I got to my feet and walked towards the door. It felt like something had taken over my body, I was shaking and crying but I knew exactly where I had to go. Zachary Goode's mother killed my parents, ad he was going to pay. I thought he was my friend, it makes sense now he knew all along! My bare feet hit cold against the marble floor as I ran to his room. I opened the door (who leave's there door unlocked?) and turned on the lights not caring who I woke up, I slammed the door behind me, blistering mad. But I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. It was Ryan picking up Zach, with a gun in his hands.

****A/N** Am I evil? Maybe but Thiers the shocker, I wrote this right after I wrote the first paragraph of this story, I like to write down my big shocker/point when I start a new story first for some reason. So do you like it? Please R and R. Oh and I wanted to put this. Do you know what the most embarrassing/awkward thing you can do in front of your entire art class while everyone's dead silent? Having to ask out your ex-boyfriend (who you broke up with) to go out with you. Why did I do such a thing? Well it's a game we had just made in our school today which I think you would all love to do so spread it around! So get a pen write a time on the top of someone's hand (the time having to be more than 30 minutes away, and ending before school lets out), write a name on their palm, if they look at that name before the time on the top of their hand has reached they have to ask the person on their hand to go out with them. Rules: if someone says the name out loud even if you don't look you will have to ask the person out, for most people the rule of "NO TEACHERS" applies , if their a girl you have to write a boy's name down, if a boy have to write down a girl's name. So yea FUN GAME PLEASE TRY! And PLEASE R and R. sorry for mistakes as always.**

**-Alexandra**


	12. Chapter 12: A ragging cammie with a gun

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

Ryan's P O.V

I had my plan set, ever since I found out Zach was her son I thought I could use it to my advantage. I sent the place and she sent back the time. I would bring Zach as a switch, her son for my family. It was the best idea I had, plus she can't do anything to me, I have her son. I snuck out of my bed it was about 2:34 am perfect he'd be dead asleep. I crept over to his bed a started by his pillow. I pulled it out from under him but something fell out of the pillow, a gun. Oh great I'm dealing with a psycho, I shrugged picked up the gun and slowly started picking Zach up. He started to stir so I froze. Once he stopped I started picking him up. "Easy, easy" I kept saying over in my head. But then something I did not plan on happened. Cammie busted through the door turning on the lights in the process. I stopped completely, Cammie looked pissed, no raging furry wouldn't even begin to describe her anger. She looked at me and stopped dead in her tracks I looked at myself. I had a gun in my hands near Zach's head, and I was lifting him out of his bed. Wow good timing Cam . Zach's eyes fluttered open "Cam-"I started but she had already ran up, kicked me to the side and did something I thought I'd never see. "What the-"Zach was dazed but Cam had already cocked the gun, pinned him against the wall, with the gun on his forehead. Her eyes were murderous and Zach's eyes had shot open with a hint of fear in them. "Cammie what are you doing?" he asked she kneed him _hard_ in the stomach. He went forward in pin but Cammie had pinned him tight and his head banged against the gun. He looked a little woozy. Grant and Jonas had finally woken up. "CAM WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Grant yelled getting up. Grant mumbled then put his glasses on and shot up. "Cammie put the gun down" he calmed stressing. Grant started towards Cammie but I stopped him with my hand.

"Dude she's going to-"

"Wait" I said and turned towards Cam

Her teeth were gritted and she was staring at Zach dead in the eye. "Cam?" his voice was low and confused but then it had seemed as if had dawned on him. "You know don't you?" his voice was filled with fear but he was dead serious. He may have been always the cool calm fearless Zach but at that moment he was broken.

"Cammie listen to me-"she slapped him. I stepped forward "Cam what are you doing?" She didn't speak for a moment. "I have to murder Zachary Goode" she punched him with a gun and turned around facing all of us. Grant was trying to get out of my grip but he stopped one she spoke "But I'm not" she sighed "I have to kill his mother and _he's _going to help me" She wanted his mother dead too? But why does she know she has me family? Her eyes went straight towards me.  
"Now you have some explaining to do"  
"Hold up"  
Grant's voice boomed through the room he stepped closer. "What the heck just happened and why do you have a gun?" he pointed at Cam's hand. She looked at the gun in her hands; her eyes flickered back to me. "Ryan was holding it when I came in, which brings me back to my question" she walked closer to me. "What were you doing when I came in here with Zach and this gun" my teeth gritted I looked away. "You're not the only one who wants his mother dead. But why do you want her dead?" she ignored me and turned to Grant and Jonas.  
"What do you know about Zach's mother?" they both shrugged  
"Nothing Zach doesn't talk much about his family or his past" I scoffed "well there some pretty bad people" Grant furrowed his eye brows at me. "Zach's a good guy I know my best friend" Cam shook her head as did I. "No you don't know" he opened my mouth to yell at me but I cut him off.  
"Look Zach's mother is a bad person, she's got my family held captive and is threatening to kill them"  
"It's probably just an empty threat"  
Cammie's breath caught, we all whipped our head towards her. Her eyes were wide, her face was still wet with tears as she looked towards the floor. Her eyes met mine. "Ryan" she shook her head "you have to get them out" I nodded "I know Cam but-"I stopped myself mid sentence. She was shaking like a mad woman "Cam" I stepped towards her "Cammie what do you know?" She sucked her breath in sharply. "There's something you need to know" she down on the bed behind her. And then she told us her story. She sighed as she looked up at all of us broken.  
"Zach's mom murdered my parents?  
"And she's tried to kill me" her voice broke. She didn't know Mrs. Goode still wanted her, and now I know what she would have done with Cammie, she has to be stopped. She looked up at me and shook her head.  
"Ryan you have to get your family out now, you don't know how hard it is to lose the one's you love" I pulled her into a hug. But then the door busted open once more.

****A/N** Okay I know I made you wait for this? I took two days for **_**this**_**? But I just wanted to post this and get something down I'll probably update again Tuesday or Monday. Sorry I took so long just for this, I've kind of have been stressing about some upcoming action scenes because well action scenes and love scenes are truly one of my weakest points as a writer. So yea I really don't want to give y'all a crappy action scene. SO today I'll give you a PRESENT: Who's at the door? Well that's easy, it's Joe and **_**maybe **_**cammie's roommates, Bad thing I need Zach to wake up urgg darn it cammie you just **_**had **_**to punch Zach out cold. I also was going to put Cammie's P O.V of this part of the story in the next chapter but I think y'all just really want me to get to the point. So here you go Please R and R, I'd be really happy if I could get…at least… four reviews? That's not to bad right? But I will still update as normal, Hope this chapter is good for you. **

**-Alexandra**

**P.S Thanks for the reviews you awesome people!**


	13. Chapter 13 a bug, and Mr Solomon

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing**

***A/N* sorry for the wait, I was busy. I know that's always the excuse but really in the past four days this has what happened: I got a new puppy!, finished my book project on GG5, made my plan for rube Gold burg project (everything has to move, I can't touch a thing and I have to build every simple machine), had 115 math problems (as HW) for algebra, 5 tests, chorus concert, band concert, orchestra concert, (my friend actually passed out from heat at the chorus concert poor thing) and then…. I worked on this I just finished it hope y'all like it!**

Cammie's P. O.V

Everyone's head snapped towards the door, I'm sad to say I wasn't surprised. There stood three angry Gallagher girls and a very mad and…proud Joe. "Hi Joe" I squeaked and wiped my face clean of the stray tears. "Cameron" I flinched at the name. His eyes flickered to the gun and then Zach. His teeth gritted as his eyes cut to Ryan "You were going to use him as a ransomed weren't you?" I looked at Ryan "Is that what you were doing? Him for your family?" That didn't make sense why would Zach's mom held his family hostage for her son? Couldn't she just come get him? He shook his head at me and turned to Joe. "How much do you know?" his voice was almost pleading, Joe huffed in slowly "Let's take a step out" he gestured to out in the hall and Ryan fallowed closely behind. The girls stepped in as he closed the door behind him. I looked at my roommates "How did you know I was in here?" a guilty look passed between them. 'Well…." Liz started "we sort of" Macey continued on. "Bugged you" Bex finished. "What!" I practically yelled. "When and why?" I demanded standing close in front of the group. "Not for a bad reason!" Liz blurted. "We kind of had an um… theory?" It came out as a question. I cocked an eyebrow "And this theory was?" I asked expectantly. Macey sighed "Well I said that you like Zach because well you two seem to be sneaking off quite a lot and then Bex said it was some secret mission. So we put it to the test" Bex sighed "I bugged you, but we didn't turn it on until you left the room" she looked up at me questionably. "Where does Mr. Solomon fit into all of this?" piped up Grant. I shot him a look and looked back at them, they were silent. "Well?"

"Well after about a minute after you left he came bursting through the door looking for you. Once we said we had bugged you and you left we all started listening in on your um…." Macey trailed off

"Murder scene" Bex coughed and smiled up at me mischievously. I pursed my lips "So you know about….?" I trailed off. They all looked down "We know…. Everything" I looked down. "Oh" was all I could possibly muster.

Ryan's P. O .V

I mentally gulped as I stepped outside with Mr. Solomon; he'd always seemed close to Zach. I closed the door behind me as the girls stepping into the door probably wanting to talk to Cammie. I looked back up at Mr. Solomon. He sighed quickly as he looked at me "Ryan do you care for Cammie?" the question took my off guard. "Excuse me sir?" seeing is I had heard him right. He knew I liked Cammie she was my best friend! He sighed "Ryan do you _care_ for Cammie?" he repeated. I nodded "Of course I do, yes" he seemed to be fighting with his inner thoughts, like he debating only saying something. He whipped his face with his hands "Okay" he started "Ryan as you know you were contacted by Mrs. Goode a few days ago correct?" I nodded. "Do you know anything about her or her relationship with her son?" I shook my head. "No, all I know is she has my family and well she wants Cammie" I looked at him but his eyes darted away from mine. "Do you know why she wants her?" I pressed he sighed once more (**A/N Sorry for all the sighing but that's how I image it)** and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes… Ryan as you learned Cammie father is Mathew Morgan. Before Matt went MIA he was on a mission; to take down the Circle"

"Circle?" he nodded

**(A/N for this scene to make sense I had to tweak a couple facts from the book, I'll make it all clear at the bottom A/N)**

"The Circle of Caven, there an ancient terrorist organization, who has been around for a long time. They want Cammie because they think she knows something. Maybe a secret code, a cut out, anything we don't know"

"Who's _we_?" I challenged. He looked around to make sure no one was listening or in sight, he pulled me into a nearby classroom. "Ryan you cannot tell anyone about this not even Cammie about this, we will tell her when the time is right. Do you understand?" I thought about it, truly for a moment was it worth not telling Cam? Well can I save her? That was the real question, I nodded quickly. He pulled back "Look Zach is Mrs. Goode's son but he's nothing like her" I scoffed "How do you know it's just not an act?" he looked around the classroom. "Ryan do you know the history of Blackthorne" I shook my head.

"No, no one's ever said anything" he looked around dragging his figure against the wall. "Well years ago this wasn't a school for spies"

"what?" I said voicing my thoughts

He hit a crack at the wall and a compartment came down showing a dagger. I stepped back he turned to me. "It used to be a school for assassins" Okay so I know showing emotion was bad for spies but seriously? I had just found out my school was for _assassins_. My jaw did understandably drop but I quickly closed it. "Wha-what happened" I managed to stutter it out. He got a look where he looked like he wanted to smile and frown at the same time. "Only a few years ago it changed. Zach was the one who helped me actually, it was right after his eighth grade year here. He hated his mother probably more than me even. We both wanted to change Blackthorn and…we did." I looked at him "How?" he shook his head "That is a story for another day right now we need to focus on the problem at hand. Ryan Zach is a good man, I've practically raised him "that shocked me. Mr. Solomon raised Zach? What about Cammie! He knew she was alive; he dated her aunt why wouldn't he help _her_ too? "What about Cammie?" his face darkened

"I suppose you're wondering why I wasn't in Cams life? " I nodded

He sighed "The circle is a very dangerous group, big enough to kill thousands, but small enough to slip through the cracks" he continued. "I knew once her parents were dead that no one could know she was alive, Abby knew this too. The CIA would have taken her, questioned her, and she wouldn't have got to… _live_. Or be with what was left of her family. She's a vital asset to the circle and now they know she's alive and they will get what they want at _any_ cost" I shudder at the thought of Cammie being tortured. We shared a moment of silence "I'm sorry" I said bluntly. He looked surprised "What are you apologizing for?" I shrugged and looked around the classroom. "I guess I'm sorry for trying to take Zach, I didn't know. I guess he's pretty important to you…like Cammie" I said the last part as an afterthought. "But" I dragged on "There's something I don't get. How did the circle find out Cammie's alive?" he shrugged "Moles, double agents, as I said small enough to slip through our fingers" he started towards the door me fallowing in toe. "I hope you now understand what we have to do now Mr. Blaker (**A/N When I re-read the story after I posted it I realized I said his last name was Blake, sorry for the mistake on the past one his original last name is Blaker) I** nodded at him "Yes, sir of course" but I had a bad feeling I really didn't.

****A/N**so I was thinking of possible questions and parts that could get confusing but I'll put how I tweaked the original story. 1) Well I kind of made Mr. Solomon already change Blackthorn, so it's a spy school NOT and assassin one. 2) (Possible spoiler for GG5) Dr. Steve is May or may not be in the circle, I haven't really decided. Note: I think I said assassins' in like the first chapter but I re-write it to spy. Sorry when I write I do not have a plan, here is how I write: Get idea, write down opening then big shocker/ leading to main point, then….fill in the blanks! SO basically I type whatever comes into my brain at that moment and then when I'm done. Sorry (as always) for any mistakes or Confusion, if you have a question please feel free to ask! Please Rand R, oh and THANK YOU for the 5 reviews! I was jumping up and down doing the happy dance. Thanks again y'all!**

**-Alexandra**


	14. Chapter 14 AN I am so sorry

****A/N** Ok so this is not a chapter, but wait before you click off, please read this; The past couple days I've been having writers block but then last night (at midnight) all this sudden it hit me. I now have like 12 different scenes to put into the next chapter. So because I hate giving y'all semi short chapters I'm going to make one huge chapter (estimated word count: over 4,000 words)! Because after the next chapter I want to get to the whole battle scene thing. SO Since I'm making y'all wait a couple extra days (hopefully only three more days or two) I'll tell y'all some scenes I put in. I have: 4 interrogations, 1 kiss, a man to man moment between Ryan and Mr. Solomon, A very resentful Zach, a sneaky Liz, a very ELECTRICAL button pusher named Macey McHenry, a very evil interrogator by Rebecca Baxter, and SO much more. Sorry again for the wait thanks for the comments, oh and yea my friend is alright.**

**-Alexandra**


	15. Chapter 15 the interrogations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl Series. **

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait I've got a lot on my plate see right after that A/N post I got a phone call, it was my best friend crying (and believe me she does NOT cry. Ever. )But her grandma had died, unexpectantly, her heart just stopped. And then a couple of days ago her grandpa died. Two grandparents, same week. She's having a pretty rough time so being her best friend, it's my duty to help her feel better. So I am (trying) she still upset though (understandably). So here's your chapter! **

Mr. Solomon stopped in front of my room, "Ryan I want to talk to you tomorrow morning" I nodded "and" he stopped himself then looked at the door. "I want you to stand behind Cammie" I gave him an odd look. Why would he ask such a thing? "Why sir?" he shook his head "do what you are told please" I furrowed my eyebrows but went along with it and opened the door. I saw Cammie standing there arms crossed looking directly at Mr. Solomon behind me. "Well?" she asked expectantly he shook his head; I walked up behind her standing next to Grant and Jonas. He walked in front of her "Cammie I'm sorry" he sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you-"but she couldn't finish because she was falling backwards in my arms. I caught her as she lay knocked out in my arms. Everyone looked shocked he looked around at us "I'll let you take it from here" and walked out shutting the door behind him fairly quickly. Everyone snapped their heads towards me "What was _that_?" Macey demanded. I shrugged easing Cammie down to the ground, I sighed "guys you need to know something" I looked down at Cammie. I knew I had to tell them not _tell them tell them _but tell them the jiff. "Cammie's in danger, I can't tell you why I don't even know. All I know is she's going to need protection; I want you to watch out for her. But no matter what you cannot tell her understand?" they all looked around at each other and then nodded "fine" Bex glanced at the clock and sighed "Well considering it bloody three o'clock in the morning I guess we should go back" we all nodded as I started to pick Cammie up. I picked her up bridal style as we all walked silently through the halls to their room. I looked at the three girls in front of me, they were up to something they kept glancing at each other. We finally reached their room; I sat Cammie down on their bed and turned to face them "What are you all up to?" Bex smirked and Liz shut the door. They all looked at me and I admit I started getting slightly scared. Bex was the first to attack me as she pinned me to the ground "Liz get your laptop and a chair, Macey get the rope, duct tape, you know the rest! "she ordered as the scrambled off. I squirmed and tried to break free but I couldn't get out of her grip. _Dang_ I thought _These Gallagher girls sure are strong. _Macey came in with duct tape, rope, a video camera, a big fat red button wired to some box._ And lethal_ was my final thought before I was being slammed into a chair and tied head to toe with rope a duct tape.

~15 minutes later~

I was glaring at them non-stop as Bex and Macey paced in front of me, arms crossed while Liz had a recorder and was typing furiously on her laptop. "Why the heck are you interrogating me?" I demanded angrily Macey pushed the red button. I flinched as I felt a small electric shock come through my body. I huffed out "How long have you been planning this! Is that why you have that dang button?" I yelled Bex sighed and walked up to right infront of me "So Ryan when you were contacted by Mrs. Goode?" this surprised me

"How did you-"

"We bugged Cammie and Mr. Solomon said something about you being contacted" Bex interrupted I sighed and looked around the room. "A few days ago, they all looked at each other. "And what did she want?" Macey stepped up. I looked them all square in the eye "I can't tell you Mr. Solomon-"

Bex shook her head "I don't care Ryan! She's your best friend and one of ours, how would you feel if someone told you she was in danger and you didn't know why or how. Or that your new best friend had a gun to someone's head, a gun that _you_ had" she threatened. I huffed angrily. "Look, Zach's mom wants Cammie, just like when she was three years old. I don't know why, no one does. All I know is she's threatinning to kill my family if I don't give her Cammie" But then Bex did something I totally didn't expect her to do. She grabbed me by the color picking me up (shall I mention that I'm still tied to a chair?) and put me against the wall "you were going to kidnap and give her to some bloody criminal!" she yelled, wow this girl was really over protective of her friends. "No!" I yelled back, I was surprised no one had heard us with all the yelling, but that was the least of my worries. Bex let go of me and grabbed the button from Macey and kept pushing it.

"OW BEX *shock* STOP *shock* PRESSING THE *shock* DAM BUTTON!"

I yelled as I lost my breath from the shock. She kept pushing, but then Macey gasped "Bex stop!" she did as told "What?" she growled. "He didn't want to kidnap Cammie and Zach" Bex gave her an odd look she shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to her" Bex looked at her "and why not?" her mouth opened "because he's in love with her" and then you could of heard a pin drop. Liz stoped typing, Bex froze, and Macey smiled. Dang it I thought, I knew having a girl as a best friend was a bad idea. I sighed and looked at Macey how the heck could she figure that out? And so quickly! "is it true?" Liz piped up. I sighed and looked over to her, and quietly nodded "yea it's… true" it felt weird admitting it out loud. But then I heard a chorus of "awws" Bex put the button on a night stand. "So you weren't going to take both of them?" I shook my head. She looked around a little guilty "sorry" she said I huffed out but then thought better "apology accepted can I go now?" Liz furiously rushed over "yea sorry one sec" and then my ropes and ductape were on the ground. "Sorry for shocking you" Macey said on my way out, I gave her a little nod and headed out the door, knowing tomorrow would be a long day with no sleep.

Ryan's P. O .V  
As they awoke the next morning Mr. Solomon was waiting for me in the interrogation room. I sighed as I grabbed an apple on my way there, I'd be missing breakfast for this. When I finally got there I could see Mr. Solomon leaning against the clear glass waiting for me. I walked in the door as he gave a short nod towards the chair giving the universal signal for "sit down" I sat and looked up at him. He stood up straight, "So what was your plan again?" he cooed I sighed and took a bight out of my apple. "My plan" I started and swallowed my apple bite. "Was to kidnap Zach, hold him hostage for two weeks, meet up with Mrs. Goode and make the trade. Then come back announce Zach was a bad guy, have my family home again and maybe see if everyone won't be mad I left." He gave me a nod silently telling me I could go.

"Oh and Ryan?" he called I turned "yes?" Something new filled his eyes "thank you, thank you for not giving Cammie to…_that_" I gave him a half smile "never" and walked out.

~later in the hall ~

3rd P. O .V  
"We have to put them in a room together" Bex said looking around at the group. "Put who and why?" Ryan asked coming up behind the group of friends. Everyone's head snapped towards him. Bex smiled deviously "great we can you him" he gave them all confused looks. "What are you-"

Macey interrupted him striding up "Look lover boy see those two?" she gestured over to Zach and Cammie who were both walking

"Watch them" she wiped as they were about to pass each other.

They both stopped, Cammie glared, and Zach looked like he really wanted to talk to her. "Look Cammie I-" he started but not a second later Cammie had slapped him hard on the face and walked in the opposite direction. Ryan's jaw dropped open he also flinched a little, they gave him odd looks. He shrugged "She slaps _hard_" They all nodded understanding. Bex gestured to the scene that just took place "See? They need to talk pronto"Grant nodded "Yea these too seriously need to have a talk" they looked at each other. Bex turned to Ryan. "Ryan I need you to get Cam into the black box room, and Grant. You and Jonas will do the same for Zach. Have them both in there in half an hour" Bex instructed as the three went their separate ways. Bex sighed and looked back at her best friends "We got some work to do" she said as they all headed down the hall to the black box room.  
~LATER~

Zach's P. O . V

.I sighed and plopped down on my bed relaxing against my pillow when…

"Zach" Grant's familiar voice rang through. I sat up, as he stood at the opened door. "Yea?" I asked he moved his head to the right gesturing for me to fallow him. "Come on dude theres something you need to see" I sighed

"Grant if it's another chip that looks like Sandra Bullock I-"

"It's not!" he protested, I rolled my eyes and sighed once more trailing behind him. Once he stopped at the door to the black box room I gave him a questioning look "Grant what are we doing here?" he giggled, I know _giggled _like a little girl. "There's a surprise for you" I shook my head "Grant are you feeling alright? Because if you're not we can-"but I didn't get to finish because Grant was already pushing me into the room with all his force. I fell to the ground and looked back as I heard the door slam shut. "Well" said a voice I looked up "I guess this wasn't your idea was it?" that's when I saw a very angry looking Cameron Morgan….great.

Cammie's P. O. V

I was writing in my note book when I heard a knock on the door "come in!" I called the door creaked open. "Hey Ryan" I smile sweetly and put my notebook down sitting up. We had had a little talk about the night before with the whole Zach situation. He smiled

"hey Cam, I need to show you something, come with me" I crossed my arms and stood up.

"Tell me where were going first" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Come on" he said and started pulling me, I stopped not moving as he did the same and looked back at me, not dropping my hand. He sighed "please Cammie" I cocked an eyebrow not saying a word. The last time I got dragged some where we ended up playing truth or dare. He shook his head "This isn't a game" his eye were pleading, I sighed finally breaking "fine" I muttered as he pulled me along, dragging my towards the north corridors. He finally stopped in front a black door, it was unfamiliar. "Ryan?" I asked a little un-easy "what is this?" he sighed

"Nothing too bad Cam, I promise"

"What are you talking about?" but the next thing I knew he was opening the door pushing me into it.

Zach's P. O. V

There's something you should know about the black box room. The only we out is by the key panel, if the doors are locked. And of coursed the doors we locked. The key panel was behind a single 14 inch piece of glass, no problem right? Wrong because that piece of glass happened to be bullet, bomb, knife, laser, _and missal_ proof. Plus may I say the glass was a window about 17 feet up. I groaned as I hit the side of the black titanium wall in frustration "just let us out! Some one!" Cammie called annoyed as I was. "No" we heard a small squeaky voice. Both of our heads shot up to see….Liz?

"Liz!" Cammie yelled up at her friend. "Let us out!" she demanded Liz put her hands together and shrugged. "Sorry Cam I'm not letting you two out until you talk" she said simply and turned the window black (well it is called the black box room). "And you will talk!" yelled a British voice from the speakers. Cammie groaned and I just slumped down in a chair next to a table and another chair. "Cammie" I called she ignored me "Cammie" I pressed again, she was silent. I stood up and walked over to her "Cammie" I reached for her hand but she pulled back "don't touch me" she growled. I flinched back and went back to me seat

"You know" I started

"There not letting us go until we talk to each other so… let's… talk"

She was silent for a minute but sighed in defeat and walked over. "Fine" she mumbled we were both quite for a while when I finally got the courage to speak. "Cammie I'm sorry" she rolled her eyes and looked the other way. I leaned closer "Cammie please just hear me out" she looked back at me but glared while doing it. I leaned back "Look Cam… I'm not like my mother you've got to believe me" she scoffed "do I have any reason to?" I thought for a moment, she had a point. She really didn't have one, but I need her to give me a chance.

"Cam remember that day in the library? When I said Joe was the only one I had left? Well he is! He despises my mother as much as I do. He took care of me because he knew I was nothing like her and hated what she stood for. We changed things Cammie, a lot of things"

I said the last part softer thinking of how Joe and I had finally changed Blackthorne. She looked at me not saying a word, I sighed

"Cammie I couldn't have done anything to save your parents I'm sorry" I shook my head in guilt. But then I heard a faint breath as she sucked in to speak. I looked up at her "then why didn't you tell me what happened to them?" her voice cracked. "Cammie I couldn't" she shook her head "No you could. You knew what happened to me Zach! You knew that your mother tried to kill me again when I was seven. You knew that I was alive but when I finally show up you can't even tell me the one thing I've wanted to know for the past 10 years!" she yelled. Wait what was she talking about seven? My mother tried to kill her when she was seven? "What?" I said leaning closer "I thought you were dead I read the report my mother sent out. She gave me a look but I shook my head "Honest! I swear! Solomon thought the same thing!" her teeth gritted "That's a lie! Joe knew he dated my aunt for years and was my dad's best friend" How did I forget that? Crap of course he knew. I sighed "Then he didn't tell me but Cammie I need you to tell me what happened when she attacked you when you were seven" she crossed her arms. "Why" I shook my head "I need to know" and she did tell me, in detail actually, it sounded horrible. (**A/N sorry I just don't want to go back and keep re-printing the flash back from the previous chapters) **

"Oh" was all I said when she was done telling her story. She looked at her hands "You need to keep that mother of yours on a leash" I cracked a small smile and nodded "believe me I've tried." She shook her head "But why is she after you now?" this got my attention "What?" (**A/N for confusion I kinda made it where Zach doesn't know about the whole Ryan thing, and when he tried to kidnap him) **she gave me an odd look. "You know how she wanted Ryan to give you to her in exchange for his family's safety" What was she talking about?

"What? No!" I yelled

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Her eye's went wide "you woke up when I came in" she whispered as if just remembering something. Her mouth dropped open as if she was trying to say a million things but nothing came out. "Cammie talk to me?" she started stuttering "Whe-when I –ca came" I nodded "Yes" she swallowed. "When I came in your room that night Ryan was the one in your room with a gun and was taking you out of your bed" wait was _he_ the one who took my gun from my bed. And why was he kidnapping me!" she must have read my face. "He was kidnapping you because she has his family hostage, and she wanted you in exchange for them so he kind of umm…" she trailed off and gave me a nod "Then I walked in and you know… I nodded I did know, I had been told. I shook my head "That doesn't make sence I'm her son and she could take me without having another student doing it" she nodded "My thoughts exactly" she mumbled. We stayed silent thinking but then Joe's words rang through my head:

"_Zach I want you to look out for her"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're the only one who knows how much danger she could be in" I sighed but gave him a nod and walked out of the sliding stone._

I mentally gasped, Cammie was being chaised by the COC…again. It made sense, my mother had been defeated and well Ryan's her best friend. What if he found me as an alternative? It all fit together, I had to find Joe. Her gaze met mine as I shrugged "I'm not sure" she nodded ."So… are we cool?" I asked she was quite then we both heard a faint click she didn't say anything as she walked out.

Of course Solomon knew Cammie was alive. Of course he had kept it from me, he didn't want me knowing the truth. But I still didn't understand one thing. Why would my mother go after her _now_? She tried again when she was seven but then everything went dead silent. But then it hit me _Abby_. Abby was the one who took care of Cammie even since her parents died. Abby was the one who had nonstop missions for the CIA. Abby was the one who knew all of Joe's and Matt's plans for the circle. She was the one who knew everything. And Abby was the one who had just died. On a mission that had just gone wrong. One that Mr. Solomon knew about. And one that he knew where she could be, who with, and what he was up against. Joe knew the circle, better than me (and _I'm _one of the leader's sons'). Was it a coincidence that my mother contacted Ryan during about the time Abby died? One thing that every spy learns: There are no coincidences. My mom knew Cammie wouldn't have as much protection with Abby gone. The CIA doesn't even know Cammie is alive; the only one protecting her would be Joe. One against thousands….that seems fair (I think you know my tone).

I had to protect Cammie I owed her that.

The odd thing was I had met other families I knew my mother had killed but I never felt quite s guilty as this one. Why was that? Was it because I knew what it did to Cammie or is it because _of _Cammie? Because Cammie was….different from anyone else I ever met? Because she was smart, pretty and- What am I saying? Cammie was my friend, key word _was_. I have to gain her trust again and make it all up to her if it's the last thing I do. I picked up my jacket and made my way out of the room.

**A/N love it? Hate it? Review please! I hope it was worth the wait **

**Oh and I have some news soo I was thinking, **_**when**_** I'm finally done with this story I'm going to do a base-off (anyone know what that is?) Well if you don't a base off is what I'm going to do: So in the beginning of the story I put that Cammie was almost kidnapped by Zach's mom but didn't succeed. Well I'm going to write another story based off if she **_**did**_**. I mean think about it what if she did get Cammie that day? What would happen? And no this is not a completely new story I'll still have Ryan and everyone. But there's and new plot. So yea new project I hope y'all like it once I can do it. **

**Sorry for mistakes, I didn't re-read over it, I just thought since y'all waited so long… **

**REVIEW please ?**

**-Alexandra**


	16. Chapter 16 The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl Series. **

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so glad to hear y'all are excited about the base-off, I can't wait for y'all to see it I already got a lot of ideas on the story, but hey what are y'alls ideas? Is there anything you want to see in the base off? Well here's chapter 16! Sorry for the wait. And thanks so much for all the reviews y'all are truly awesome. **

Zach's P. O .V

"You could have told me" I slammed my way through Joe's door. He didn't jolt or jump, he just swiveled his chair and stood up towards me. "What-may I ask- could I have told you?" he questioned. I sighed and through my jacket on the couch before I sat down. I leaned over thinking of the right words to say but what came out was "About Abby,_ and_ Cammie" he took a breath in and sat down across from me. "So you figured it out huh?" I shook my head "more like got held hostage in a room with Cammie, _then _I figured it out" he looked at me skeptically then shook his head. "I don't want to know" he muttered. I looked back up at him "why didn't you tell me you knew Cammie was alive?" he sighed.

"I couldn't tell anyone, only my and Abby knew, we did it to keep her safe from everything" I shook my head.

"But if my mom knew Cammie was alive you'd be better off protecting her with the CIA's knowledge of it"

"Zach you know as well as I do this runs deeper than that"

I huffed as I looked over at the door, as we sat in silence. "What do you need me to do Joe?" I looked up at him, he gave me a nod. "Do what I told you when she came, protect her. You are the one who knows how big of a threat she is to your mother" _your mother_, I flinched at the words I despised. I nodded and looked around his neat office "what's our next plan?" he crossed his arms. "Well were in a predicament. As –I hope-you know Catherine (**AKA Zach's mom) **has contacted Ryan. They made a deal to meet up in two weeks for his family's safety. Ryan's in this now whether we like it or not" I sighed. Great this was just great! (Note the sarcasm). "Joe?" I questioned as I had just remembered something. He looked up from the gaze of his shoe

"Yes?"

I leaned back "Why did you ask me why I thought my mother kept Cammie alive, that day in the stone passage?" he smiled a bit.

"Because I wanted to see your thoughts on it, turns out you had the same idea as Abby and I" I nodded. "What's our next move?" he shook his head "We have two weeks; we need to make a plan. All of us, including Cammie." I shook my head. Cammie could not know she would go ballistic. "Joe are you sure that's a smart move? I mean you saw how she acted when she found out about my mother….think about when she finds out all the reasons are wrong. I mean you know she'll want all the answers" Joe shook his head "then we'll just have to tell her we don't have all of them" I gave him a nod, grabbed my jacket and walked out. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow" he called after me and with that I shut the door.

~The next day~

"Would Cameron Morgan please repot to the headmaster's office" the speaker rang through the halls of Blackthorne. That was odd, I wonder why they wanted, and with a shrug I quickly made my way to Dr. Steve's office. When I opened the door, I was greeted by not Dr. Steve, but Mr. Solomon, Bex, Ryan, Jonas, Grant, Macey, and Liz, but Zach wasn't there. "What's going on?" I asked telling from their guilty looks they needed to tell me something. I sat down on one of the plush leather couches as Ryan sighed. "Cammie there something I didn't tell you when you attacked Zach in the middle of the night and found me trying to take him" I leaned forward, curiosity taking the best of me. "And? I questioned he shook his head and looked at Joe with pleading eyes. Joe huffed out but then sat down next to me. "Cammie, Zach's mom doesn't want Zach" I furrowed my eye brows, then who did she want? "Who does she want?" I asked voicing my thoughts he took a big breath before saying

"You"

My breath caught, I couldn't breathe, I felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller. She wanted me. _She_ wanted me. She wanted _me_. I had frozen and felt like I was hanging on to the couch for dear life. It took all my energy but I finally got out a single word. "Why?" But then my heartfelt a million times heavier as Joe spoke the words "I don't know for sure" and then I cracked. Only in a few short moments had they made me feel…lost and angry. It was happening again. She was after me, again. She wanted to hurt me family again, and that's when I knew she was probably the reason my aunt was twelve feet deep in the ground dead. She killed what was left of my family, and now all I had was Joe. Now I was the prize to be one but I just wanted a simple question answered. "Why?" my voice cracked but then I did the thing I always did when I was angry or upset. I ran **(anyone remember that from an earlier chapter?)**. I bolted out the door before anyone could reach for me. I ran through the halls my legs feeling numb when I felt a pair strong arms circle around my waist and pull me into a familiar passageway behind the sliding stone.

"Hey Gallagher girl"

"Zach!" I spun around angrily to face a smirking Zach. I tried to make my way out but he grabbed me again.

"Zach let go!" I struggled but he kept me held tight. "Sorry Gallagher girl but you're staying with me" I huffed out as he put me in his lap facing him. "So…" he trailed "I see you're angry again" I shook my head and gritted my teeth as I looked at the other side of the small stone room, ignoring him. He sighed finally starting to get serious "Cam I know your mad please just talk to me" he pleaded, okay so maybe it was the fact he didn't call me Gallagher girl or that he looked truly sincere as he asked for me to talk to him but I did. I sighed "Zach what does your mother want with my family? Why does she have to take everything I love away?" I felt tears start to form but I refused to cry especially now and in front of him. He sighed "I know Gallagher girl she's a frustrating woman, I know how it feels. And I promise Cammie" he took my chin gently so I would be directly looking him in the eyes "we will find out why she wants you, and why she did this to you. I promise" his voice was filled with determination. And that –I think- was the moment I fully forgave him for everything he had ever done. He was good, true and I knew with all my heart he wouldn't hurt me, it felt nice. " Zach?" I questioned "what do you mean when you said you know how it feels?" I asked quietly. He looked away as if being a little ashamed of what he was going to say.

" My mom…she killed my dad, when I was five. I was watching, they were fighting about something and then she just shot him. She didn't say a word as she turned to me and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. I don't have an blood family left, they're all gone… because of her"

"Hey" I put a hand on his shoulder and turned his face back to me

"You'll always have Joe and… me" something new filled his eyes as if he had just now realized something. He sighed then looked down at his hands "yea but now she's going after someone else I love"

"Who?"

He looked back up at me "you" he said and then next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I was hearing the sound of stone sliding.

**A/N sorry it's a little short but… Did you like it? How about that kiss? Now for those of you who might be confused on my all this sudden Zach likes Cammie, I put little clues when I did his P. O.V but I didn't want to come out and just say it like I did with Ryan. I wanted y'all to be surprised, and did I fulfill that mission? Oh and I know I said this chapter was supposed to be the big action scene BUT I'm putting that next chapter because well I don't really have time to put the action one in right now (or it would probably be crap) But don't worry I have all the details and plans for it so probably ANOTHER UPDATE tomorrow or the next day (YAY). Hope you liked this chapter**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Alexandra**


	17. Chapter 17 AN

A/N Okay guys I'm SO SORRY but this isn't a chapter (please don't click off, please read). Well I know I said I'd probably have another update by yesterday because I knew everything I was going to write, but see I kind of forgot I have major issues with action scenes, like this upcoming one. So yes I wrote about 1,600 words yesterday but I wasn't even half way done. So I came home today and started typing, and typing, and typing. And then I realized something: This story is basically at its end. Yup end-almost only like two chapters left. So instead of giving y'all a small chapter with a cliff hanger I'm going to write the whole action scene, the HUGE SHOCKER and well the resolution and split it up in the next two chapters. So there will be and update SOON _very_ soon. And sorry I'm a little slow today I've had testing and exams all week (sitting in a chair for 6 hours board to death can do that to a girl). But I have one request from y'all is there anything you would absolutely LOVE to see in the ending? A phrase, a line, an Idea? Anything! Please comment… and I'll get another update back up soon. Also no update Saturday I got dance pictures and I'm filming my Rube Goldburg project. OH and before I forget THANK YOU **rabbitlavell- **Because really your PM message made my day, plus you were the 75th reviewer (sorry I forgot to put that in last chapter) and **kgorange-** because no matter what I can always look forward to a your own opinions about all the scenes in your reviews. BUT all of you reviewers are AMAZING thank you guys really, it means a lot to me.

-alexandra


	18. Chapter 18: A little runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series. **

**A/N** sorry for mistakes as always**

"Well" Macey cocked a hip to the side, "this is a surprise" I blushed "Macey-" I tried to explain, she cut my off with her hand, she rolled her eyes. "Solomon's got a plan, you in or not?" she asked I looked at Zach and nodded she sighed, and motioned with her hand. "Come on you two love birds" neither of us scolded her for calling us 'lovebirds'. So we were all back at Dr. Steve's office, once I stepped through the door Ryan spoke "Cammie I'm sorry-" I shook my head "Save it, I know" Jonas then locked the door behind me. I looked at Joe "What's the plan?" I said dully. He sighed "Well the plan is simple, you go to Gallagher and we deal with this mess" my jaw dropped. "No way! I am not going to sit around while you guys are fighting for me- of all people. I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing!"Protest were spitting out of my mouth. Be xploped on the couch near me

"Face it Cam, you can't come your not fully trained, and you're the one she wants" I shook my head

"I can take care of myself thank you very much, plus I've caught up on almost everything! I've already started cove ops!" it was true, I had been flying through all of my make-up work. Liz gave me a sad look, like she knew what I was going through. "Cam" she stepped closer to me. "You're one of the most important people to us, and if the only way to keep you safe is to put you in Gallagher then so be it. If Mrs. Goode knows you're at Blackthorne she will come to this school and hunt you down." I looked at her with pleading eyes but she just shook her head saying 'no'. I looked over at Zach "Please let me fight" he looked away, and I knew is answer was the same as everyone else's. Joe sighed again and put his hand on my shoulder "Cam I'm sorry but it's for your own good" I turned away, knowing they were doing this because they loved me. I was still annoyed though, why'd they have to go risk their lives for _me_? I'm nothing special, I'm the chameleon! I huffed out in defeat, of course I couldn't break all of them. I shook my head, unlocked the door, and left without a word.

~1 week 5 days later ~

"You ready?" Joe asked me as I grabbed my final suitcase and made my way through the halls, I looked around remembering every detail. I looked at him "Yea" was all I said. He noticed me taking everything "You know" he put his hands in his pockets "You won't be away forever"I knew his real meaning. I gave him a sad smile. "Won't I?" He didn't say a word. Everyone was waiting at the door "Bye Cam" (**well cheerio) **Bex said pulling me into a hug**. **I gave them each a hug and then I turned to Zach "Be careful" I said as he pulled me into a hug. He pulled away smiling "we sure will Gallagher girl" I looked back at Joe. "You better come back home" he nodded and hugged me. "Cam I'd never leave you" he wisperd. I pulled away looked at them all one last time and went out the doors to be on my way to Gallagher Academy.

Zach's P. O. V

We had a plan; Cammie would be safely away at Blackthorne while I, Bex, Joe, Ryan, Grant, Jonas, and Liz went on the mission. I looked around the huge cabin we had rented in Tennessee nearby where my mom wanted to have the trade take place. "Okay let's go over the extraction plan" Joe walked into the dining room setting the blue prints on the huge table. We all gathered around him. "Ryan and Grant" he started "You'll be coming along the east entrance where Ryan's family is" Liz interrupted "How do you know for sure they are there?" she questioned. Oh Liz always needing to know every fact and check it. Joe sighed as if answering this question a thousand times.

"I just do"

"But-" Liz started but Bex elbowed her in the stomach, that shut her up. Joe looked at Ryan and Grant "Once you get your family get out, Jonas will take care of the security" he looked over at Jonas. "You only got sixty seconds kid" he nodded as if being insulted (**sound like a certain blond from GG4 anyone?)** "Of course" he spoke. Joe looked down at the blue prints pointing to the opposite side "Me, Zach and Bex will take care of the main center" his eyes cut to Bex and me "You guys are sure about this?" we both nodded, as did he. "Okay Macey, I need you to cover Ryan and Grant, anyone that starts coming out you shoot down, do not hesitate got it?" she nodded. He stood up straight "Ryan and Zach you know what to do right?" we both looked at each other. We had to trust each other and through our eyes we both kind of gave a silent agreement to it. Cammie was important to all of us. Our plan was, For Ryan to take me, while I'm in a duffel bag. Once mom leads us into the base I rip out drive her towards where Joe and Bex will be by the file room, while Ryan goes to meet up with Grant on the East side to get his family out. It was a good plan, considering this was one of the low priority bases, but Cammie was a prize. I had no doubt in my mind my mother would put her in a helicopter and fly her to the base and Athens and then…well anyone could answer that.

(**A/N Since I don't really think it's important to describe the car ride, or putting on com units I'm not going to write it sorry)**

~later~

"Everyone in position?" Joe's

Voice rang through my coms' unit. "Copy that" I said sitting back in the duffel bag getting into position. I could hear Ryan grunt as he pick me up, a few minutes later I heard a voice that sent a shiver up my spine. "Well Ryan, I'm so glad you could join us" I heard her step closer to Ryan. "Fallow me" she instructed. The plan was going good so far all she had to do was let us in the door. I sat there hearing their feet crunch against the stone, but pretty soon it turned into steel. "Just step into this room she instructed, I heard the door open but then I was being dropped to the ground and heard a loud kick. I sprang out of the bag and started attacking my mother while Ryan went the other way. Oon guards started coming in but then I saw Joe and Bex come running into the room with weapons.

We all sprang into action guards started coming from every direction but we all could take them, soon I heard a loud thud as the doors clicked down, good Liz and Jonas's steel door system worked. I Felt a hard blow to my side as I crashed to the floor, I heard a low grown and I looked to see Bex bashed to the side, with a long cut on her arm. I looked back to see a man holding a gun about to shoot but heard a loud "No!" t5he one person who could have stopped the shot, the one woman who could bring this whole thing to end an was the one who said it, my mother. Her teeth were gritted and she looked searing mad "bring him to me" she gritted, I started backing away but the next thing I knew 6 men were holding me down and bringing me to my mother I struggled as I looked at her. She smirked, not my smirk and evil twisted smirk.

"Did you really think you could do it Zachary?" she singsong. She laughed in a sick voice

"And what was your plan? Get the family and then will just simply leave you? Zachary I raised you better than that. You know everything is bigger than it seems. We will be after Cammie until we get what we want I assure you of that."

Her voice was as cold as ice. But then there was movement in the room, sirens were flaring off. The sirens had taken the attention of the guards and we had all managed to slip of out there grasps, I did a round house kick and managed to take out two guards in one kick. I took out both of their guns from their pockets. "Bex!" I yelled tossing her a gun as I heard her flair out shots. Of course when I looked back at her she wasn't doing enough damage to kill-the first kill is always the hardest- she was only shooting hands and legs. But then it had seemed as if time slowed except for me. I looked back at my mom no attackers going for me, she smirked. And then we went out in full fledged war. I aimed at her shoulder but she quickly blocked my attack trying to kick me in my right ear. I ducked before she could get me, then I noticed she had pulled out a knife from her back pocket. She swung at me and got a clear scratch to my right cheek. I smashed my fist towards her as hard as I could and knocked her down with the blow to her stomach. I pinned her down on the ground but she flipped over and then I flipped over again, as it continued. It felt like I was sparring at Blackthorne to be honest, but I knew I wasn't this was real, and I had to win the fight. I don't know exactly how but at some point I had managed to get her blade in her shoulder, as I pushed her up against a wall and a gun in my hands. She looked at me "Shoot Zachary" she snickered I felt honestly numb; this was the moment I've always wanted, to kill my mother and do what was right. But could I kill my own mother right here and now?

But I didn't have time to answer because a gunshot pierced the air, and then I saw a red hold directly at my mother's heart as it blood seeped through her wound. But not a moment later another gunshot rang as I saw a gun hole through her forehead. That's when I realized I wasn't the one who shot either shots, and that all that gun training would come in handy because, those shots came from two different guns. I noticed everyone had stopped fighting and that the steel doors had been opened as the guards fled the room, and then I looked to where the last gunshot had just ringed out. That's when I saw who it was. It was Cammie, she had a stone look in her eyes but nothing prepared anyone for the next words we all hear from Joe.

"Rachel?"

****A/N** LET ME EXPLAIN! I am soooo sorry for the long wait BUT I've already started on the next (and last) chapter AND the base-off! YAY, Sorry but I kind of started on the last chapter first (I write in a very odd order) because I did like this first paragraph of this chapter then the last couple sentences and then I worked on the base-off. The I actually made a plan (for once) about the last chapter. So yea sorry if it's a little choppy but I really wanted to get to that ENDING LINE like crazy bad. Did y'all like it? Big cliff hanger right? And Yes Rachel (not some other woman named Rachel)- Is Cammie's mother. So how'd I do? I'm so sorry about the action but I told y'all it's very hard to write…seriously it's a total drag. BUT for questions, for what's happening with Grant, Macey, and Ryan will be in the next chapter. So did you like the chapter? R and R **

**PLEASE!**

**-Alexandra**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**OKAY Update= later today or tomorrow. Why? Because there IS SO MUCH TO PUT INTO THIS CHAPTER. So yea I've been very busy, with Dance practice, school, exams, y'all know what I'm talking about; But that isn't any excuse for you wonderful people. So today I've been typing my figures off and thoughts I'd just post a little A/ N to give y'all an update. Check back later I'll erase this and then upload the actual chapter. So yea here's some upcoming events: Rebecca's fathers' death. How Rachel Morgan is alive! How the heck Cammie is at the COC base. And I don't know…. Maybe a certain someone *cough* Zach *cough* pops a **_**certain **_**'question' or maybe they won't…. hahaha I'm evil to y'all. So yea NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! Hope y'all enjoy it**


	20. Chapter 20: The EndThe Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

**A/N Hey y'all I might edit this later to fix some mistakes, I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

Ryan's P. O .V

I had run towards where my family was, hopefully Zach, Mr. Solomon, and Bex would be okay. I ran as fast as I could (and quietly/ sneakily I still am in a COC base after all). Finally I came to a halt behind a Colum when I heard a low whisper yell "Ryan!" my head snapped to the right as I saw a low crouching Grant. He leaned back as a guard walked by, thankfully not seeing him. We both mentally started counting down in our head when a thought occurred to me. Where' s Macey? Grant gave a nod up a head as if reading my mind, that's when I saw Macey crouching into a small compartment in the wall hiding. 5…4…3…2…1…. This was our cue; we all sprang into action as maces laser the door open. When we got in there, there was about six guards; luckily I knew we could take them. I saw Grant snap a guy's neck to the side as I flinched; I just now remembered what Blackthorne used to teach. I kicked a guy in the stomach as he doubled over and I slapped a napotine patch on his neck. We took out the rest of the men when I turned and saw my wide-eyed family. They were all bloody, bruised, and dirty as heck. "Guys" I whipped and pulled them to me. Of course they were all still tied and duct- taped, I motioned over to Grant as he started un-tying them. Macey guarded the door with a gun I her hands. Soon me and Grant both finished un-tying my family and I was son eloped into a huge hug "honey" my mom said pulling me into a tight hug. "Mom…can't…breathe" I managed to get out she took away quickly "sorry Hun" she murmured. I looked down at my sister and hugged her while picking her up. "We need to go" Macey said her eyes still fixed on the glass; I nodded and looked aroud towards Grant. "You got the way out?" he nodded and soon we all fallowed him towards my families safety. I just Hope everything else is going okay.

(**A/n boring I know sorry I just… hated this scene I didn't even want to write it but…. Yea y'all wanted to know where they went so….)**

Zach's P. O. V.

"_Rachel?" _

Joe had just spoken the words that would change Cammie's future forever. Cammie's mom was alive, Cammie was alive, and my mother was shot dead by both of them. But the saddest thing of all was when cammie asked "who are you?" towards the beautiful young woman. Cammie didn't even recognize her own mother, her own flesh and blood. Joe though was mesmerized by the sight of Rachel Morgan. He couldn't speak, his mouth was open but not a sound came out; He was in shock. That's when I finally set my eyes on Rachel; she had the same brilliant blue eyes as her daughter, with medium long brown hair and a nice figure to match. Her breath had caught at the sight of her own daughter, the one reason why she was so driven to get out of the circle's hands. "Cammie" she whispered "Cammie" her voice became louder she took a step closer. "Cam it's me you-your mother" she stuttered out as her voice broke. Cammie looked wiry for a moment, and then looked over at me. Her eyes met mine, I gave her a slight nod but then her eyes soon shifted to her moms. Then she broke out into a run- a happy run- she embraced her mom. But then something happened that I did not expect to see, her mom pulled out a knife and plunged it into cammie's back. Cammie screamed out in pain but then she sliced her neck and Cammie was… dead

(**A/N**** HAHAHA had you going there didn't I? Okay so Cammie is NOT dead I just wanted to scare y'all for a sec, so here's back to the part when there hugging:)**

It was a true sight to see. A seventeen year old girl embracing her mother for the first time since she was three, thinking she was dead. They hugged for a solid three minutes when Cammie pulled away. "But how?" she asked in amazement Rachel looked over at me surprisingly. "Your mother" she looked back at Cammie.

"-Kept me prisoner, so when she got you she could torture you and use me against you. It was after the attack when you were seven"

Joe perked up "you mean with the CIA agent?"

She gave a warm smile and took a good look at Joe, but then continued and nodded. Then she took a look around the room "this isn't the place to talk about this we need to leave now. Do you have your escape route?" She looked at me expectantly for some reason I smirked, and I could have sworn I saw Cammie roll her eyes at m. I nodded

"Yes Mrs. Morgan, when you're working with _the_ Joe Solomon and have about five other kids you make an escape route" she quickly nodded and we all headed out the passage way and ran to the van.

Cammie's P. O. V

I was freaking out, I admit it. I had just killed someone, and that someone happened to be my (hopefully one day) boyfriends' mother. And on top of that my mom was alive, my own mother was alive. But did I believe it? I was still a little weird even though she did have my hair color and look very familiar. But everything left my mine once we got in that van. I had known Mr. Blacker my entire life but I had never seen him like that.

He had cuts, gashes, scars, and blood everywhere. You could tell he got the worst of the beatings, his mom hadn't gotten so badly beaten she looked like she could walk his father…. Not so lucky. Mrs. Blacker had a few bruises mostly cuts though but you could see her bones sticking out and her matted hair cascaded down till the mid of her back. His sister looked scared to death, I would be too, she didn't know about spies yet but I guess now she does. I looked up at Ryan his face was paler than when I had last seen him. His eyes went from me to my mother he gave me a questioning look but I signaled to him I'd tell him later. I looked back at his family then to Joe.

"We need to get them to a hospital" he quickly nodded and jumped in the drivers' seat and sped away.

We had helped Ryan and his family inside the hospital as the doctors quickly rush them into the E. R. Ryan had told them they were kidnapped and we had just found them on the side of the road, like this. It was a pretty believable story because they didn't ask us another question. We all looked at Ryan, as much as I wanted to stay there and help Ryan I knew we were all dying to get back to the cabin so everything could be explained. He sinced this and motioned towards the door

"You all can go, I know you need to discuss something's. Don't worry I'll be fine here" I stepped forward. "Are you sure?" well come on I am his best friend after all I had to make sure. He nodded "Yea go but Cam?" he asked I stopped and turned towards him. He hugged me I hugged him back. "Never ever run away again from somewhere you're safe to somewhere you'll get hurt okay?" I pulled back and cracked a smile "sure" and with that we all walked out the door.

~in the van~

As soon as we got in the Van Joe started yelling at me…of course. "Cameron Ann Morgan what the heck were you thinking!" he demanded. Okay yea I guess if I was a god father and I found out my god daughter ran away from the safest place to a terrorist base that wants to kill her I'd be pretty angry too. I gulped slightly scared and looked at Zach for help but he just crossed his arms wanting the exact same question answered. I sighed "Well I mean…" I couldn't really find the right words. "Give me a break! This woman has caused me enough grief the least you can do is let me kill her" wow did I really just say that? Everyone gave me a funny look, I sighed.

"I ran away from Gallagher after I found out where the base was so I could help y'all but then I figured since you already left me I could you know… just spy in on your plans and maybe help you when you needed some help"

Zach shook his head "Cam I was about to kill her" I nodded "yea but I wanted the second shot" Zach didn't say another word.

"Well bloody well done Cam" Bex patted my on the shoulder "you made the boy speechless" I laughed and soon enough we were at the Cabin. I got out of the van after everyone else as my feet clattered on the rock filled drive way.

Zach pulled me to the side for a moment before we reached the cabin. "Gallagher can you tell me something?" I leaned back on the tree behind me and gave him a nod for the go ahead. "What about finding answers? I mean didn't you want to find out why my mom did this? Just think if your mom hadn't shown up you'd still be wondering" I shook my head and smiled at the old memory of when I was with him in the stone passage way on my first couple weeks of school. "Zach" I straightened my back.

"Curiosity killed the spy **(A/N anyone remembers that line?)** And well…sometimes when everyone wants one person dead you just got to take matters into your own hands" he gave me a crocked grin and kissed me on the lips "never do it again though alright?" I rolled my eyes at the sameness of what Ryan had said earlier and walked into the cabin, with Zach in toe.

Page break- skip (to the cabin in the mountains)

"So explain how this all happened" Rachel sighed as she looked over at her daughter. "As you all know when Cammie was three, her father and I were kidnapped by the COC. They wanted a code that I knew, and they knew they could use Matt to break me. That's' why they killed him right off the bat (**a/n anyone ever heard that saying?) **but me…" she trailed. She had dazed yet horrifying expression on her face. I glanced over at Cammie, she looked mad and close to crying "then why didn't you just give it up! Why did you have to let them kill dad?" her voice was loud but broke. And that's when I knew Cammie Morgan was truly broken. She was going through the death and loss again and again. Rachel looked at her daughter with sadden eyes "Your fathers' final wish was for me to not tell them. He swore he would die if it meant bringing down the COC. He loved you Cammie so much" her voice broke as she continued. "He knew if I ever got out I could take them down with the code, and keeps you safe. The COC… they killed Matt's entire family all he had left was you, me, and Abby" Cammie looked down not saying a word. Rachel continued on from before

"They tried everything. I spent 4 years in torture cells being interrogated and tortured. It wasn't until they finally found a way for them to get you. That's' when I took my chance I managed to get out but…."

"But what?" Joe asked from his leather chair

She sighed but then met Cammies' eyes "Cammie? Do you remember that day… when you were seven?" her voice was quiet but Cammie still nodded slowly. Rachel looked around the room "I presume you all know as well?" we all nodded. She looked over at Bex "Bex" she said with a sorrowful eyes "Your father was such a brave man that day" And everyone was dead silent. No a soul spoke and it had seemed as if everyone had simultaneously held their breath.

**3****rd**** person**

The room was silent, though everyone knew it wasn't very uncommon to have a parent die in the spy world no one knew exactly how Abe Baxter died, except for Rachel and –even though she didn't know who he was yet- Cammie. Abe Baxter had died that day in protection of Cammie, he had come to tell her the truth once he figured out she was alive. She had needed to know. But this was the reason Bex was so tuff, so strong and why she never wanted _anyone_ calling her Rebecca. Only her father she had let call her Rebecca, her father was the one to teach all she knew about martial arts and how to kill a person with a Barbie doll. The day she found out about her fathers' death Bex didn't even stray one tear. Her face and eyes were stone, much like how Cammie had reacted to her aunt. His death was what made her stronger and so driven.

Cammie's P. O. V

No one spoke but then I realized something. "You're the one who saved me" my eyes locked with my mom's. She nodded with a little happiness showing she was glad I remembered.

" Yes, that's actually how I ended back up at the base. When I left I knew they would go after you. My plan was to save you and get us both out of there but we had to make a trade"

"What kind of trade?" Joe inquired. She looked towards the window "the trade that saved my daughter" she wisped to herself.

**~ Flash back 3****rd**** P. O .V ~ (the story Rachel's telling everyone) **

_Everyone had just started fighting, as Rachel saw suddenly saw a helicopter arise with the CIA symbol on the side in big white letters'. There wasn't a doubt in her mind as she knew Grace, Abby, and some others would be in there hiding the secret of Cammie. Abe had back-up Rachel thought but then looked to the side for one moment. She knew he was dead and if she wasn't fighting for her daughter she'd be on her knees sobbing next his body. Rebecca and Grace would be devastated. But then she saw it. It was a COC member grabbing her unconscious daughter and putting tea down her throat. _

"_Stop!"____Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. And surprisingly everyone froze. Catherine Goode had walked right in front of Rachel, a wicked smirk planted on her face. _

"_Well well well if it isn't the little run away coming back I suppose?" her voice was like nails on a chock board. _

"_Leave my daughter alone" Rachel spat taking a fighting stance. Catherine shook her head "Well I guess you can go off with your little agency I'll just take Cammie" Rachel gritted her teeth "how about we make a trade" her voice was low and deathly. Catherine cocked an eyebrow "Oh? What kind of deal" Rachel looked around towards her daughter. " Me for Cammie" Catherine mealy laughed _

"_Why? I know she knows the code Rachel" I shook my head "You took me when she was three, how could she possibly remember? She's not even trained" Her words spiked through Catharine's mind. The woman gritted her teeth _

"_Fine" her voice was lower and filled with venom. She yanked Cammie by the hair and through her to the ground as she hit a harp rock. Catherine turned to Rachel "good night Rachel" Rachel felt a prick to my side and suddenly the world in Rachel's eyes went black. _

"The next thing I know" my mother continued "Is I spent the remaining years there because Rachel relised she still needed you. I stayed there until I finally had the distraction I needed" she looked over at Zach and smiled "you" I looked down at my toes as I pulled legs closer to me as I sat on the warm leather couch. Then the phone rang I picked it up since it was next to me

( Cam _Italics _Ryan underlined)

"_Hello?"_

"Cam? It's Ryan"

"_Ryan! Is everyone okay?"_

"Yea, there fine but Cam I'm going to spend the night here if that's alright"

"_Yea of course we can come by tomorrow"_

"Yea that'd be great, see you then the doctors need to talk to me"

"_Okay bye"_

"Bye"

I hung up the phone after that. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Ryan said he's going to stay at the hospital tonight with his family" they all nodded "we can go there tomorrow" Liz pipped up I nodded "yea that's what I said" We all sat in silence for a few minutes not a soul speaking until….

"So" Rachel had finally cracked a smile as we were all gathered around the warm fire in the cabin home, I leaned on to Zach's shoulder as she spoke.

"How did you end up at a spy school?" I turned and smiled at Zach.

"Let's just say Zachary here made a mistake" he shook his head the smirked. "Cammie it wasn't a mistake"

I cocked an eyebrow in question. He smiled and actual _smile_ "It was _the _mistake" He kissed me on the cheek. Well one look on Joe's face and you could tell Zach was a dead man. Zach put his arm around me "a very wonderful mistake" I gave a sigh on content just in pure bliss of being surrounded by people I loved. I looked up at my mom and soon we all started telling her about my story, **The Mistake**.

THE END

***A/N* did y'all like it? Aww wasn't Zach so sweet at the end? I hope y'all like this, but I got to say a special thanks. To everyone that reviewed, read, added me to their favorite authors, story, story alert, author alert I can't give you all enough thanks. Seriously I am so proud to call this my first Fan Fic and you all have made all this writing worth wild. Thanks for the advice and all your support, and I have a little surprise for y'all. I'm in the process of doing an actual book; I have an editor and the whole shebang. And I'm getting a lot of help from my friend who actually got HER book published (were both only 13). So yea hoping for the best but I wanted to thank y'all, you really gave me the confidence to write and without y'all…. Let's not think about it. Okay and now for the title of the BASE-OFF it is called….**

**TAKEN**

**Check it out! I hope y'all like it R and R (for the last time *cry* *cry*) but hey I kind of have a goal for y'all that I've wanted to reach since I got my very first comment. 100 reviews that's 8 more can we do it? I hope but even if we don't THANKS **

**I love y'all**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
